The Wandering Saiyan
by Sparkey.ssj3
Summary: One day, during the Z-Warriors preparations for the attack of the Andriods, a pod crashes on Earth. Inside is the last pure-blooded Saiyan of Universe 7 named Negi. Watch as he embarks on his journey along with the rest of the Z-Warriors. The fanfic is written by myself (Sparkey SSJ3) and the plot is planned by Suguha Red.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

The plot for this fanfic was planned by Suguha Red and the main character is his and Holyknightx OC (Original Character) in their fanfic call Lost Saiyan, the character looks like Shun from Bakugan just in case I can't describe accurately enough.

Just wanted to thank Suguha Red for the story and character. Enjoy.

* * *

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter one: A Wandering Saiyan Crashes

The dark empty, cold void of space was all the young child could see for a seemingly endless amount of distance, thankful for the warmth of the pod protecting him from a cold certain death, he hugged himself as memories of his mother fills his thoughts. Nothing but death, suffering and pain was on his mind.

The pod passed by a few planets, a welcome sight for the youngster as they look beautiful, one even had a ring around, another had moons and looks of them but the pod shielded him for the blutz waves that would turn him into an oozaru which would be bad since you know he's in space.

However, one planet stood out from the rest, it had massive dark blue bodies of water but also has dark green islands, while he broke through the atmosphere he could feel a sense of welcoming and peace. The Pod came crashing through the skies and over a bright city filled with giant cuboids and cylinder what he believes to be homes for the race living here.

At Capsule Corp.

An old man with blue hair, a black cat on his shoulder also a wearing welding helmet is tinkering around with a machine with electric tools by his side, sparks fly off in random directions as he welds a sheet of metal onto the machine covering the exposed wires and computer parts, he stands up and takes the mask off to reveal the glasses on his face, after wiping sweat off his brow he lights a cigarette with a prideful smile looking over his machine.

Begins to walk out of the room until an earthquake strikes the property and he tumbles over and falls to the floor after a while of struggling to keep his balance.

'Are they back already? Well if you got a group like that working on the problem it would be resolved faster I guess' says the old man walking out of the room to inspect what he believes to be the source of the event.

As he walks out into the bright sunny outside world a woman with blonde hair looks from a distance.

'Oh honey, what do you think could cause an earthquake like that? Could be that their back already?' says the woman.

'I don't know to be honest I'll be back in a minute' says the Old man waving to the woman.

The warm air gently stokes over the old man's face as his hair reacts to the breezes by swaying in the wind, he finds a small crater in his front garden as if something or someone just came crashing down to the planet, he takes a few slow steps forward to find there is a pod down there, before he could think over the situation what he believed to be a hatch for the pod began to crack as if something was trying to get out.

One clatter noise. Two clatter noise. Finally, an ear ringing clatter sends the hatch flying off and crashing into the Capsule Corp.'s roof, a young child around Gohan's age floats out of the crater.

The kid had dark black hair feathered pointing down except from one hair strand point upwards, dark eyes which seems to see through the old man. He wears a dark blue and green battle armour with dark blue combat pants with a tail wrapped around his waist.

'Where am I?' says the kid in a commanding voice steering at the old man.

'you're a Saiyan aren't ya kid, if you come to invade the planet another guy tried but failed I believe his name was Prince Vegeta' says the old man unmoved by the commanding tone of the kid.

'Prince Vegeta is here you must show me to his old man' says the Kid looking around as if he found hope.

'Well the guy took off saying he'll be back and stuff like that' says the Old man scratching the back of his head.

'it seems my mother had the great luck to pick this planet' says the kid as he looks down as painful memories of his mother flooded in his mind.

'Your mother sent you here? It seems as if you need to be taken care of' says the old man with a smile.

'I'm a Saiyan I don't need your help' scowls the Saiyan kid.

'If that was true your mother wouldn't send you to a different planet' says the old man.

The kid wasn't able to respond to the old guy and just floated there with his head hanging down in sorrow.

'Well I'm Dr Briefs and what might your name be?' asks the old man calling himself Dr Briefs.

'My name is Negi' says the Saiyan child making his presence know with the name Negi.

Dr Briefs walked over to Negi who still is moody because of his thoughts about his mother, Dr Briefs brought Negi into the Capsule Corp. Building.

* * *

A week later

Negi yarned and forced his body out from the heaven like the warmth of his bed reluctantly, after shoving 4 days worth of food into his stomach he makes his way to the back of the Capsule Corp. For training but as he exits the warmth of the building and into the cool air of the morning but Negi was also greeted by hundreds of green people crowding the garden, Negi believed they are called Namekians his mother told him stories about their power to make wishes become reality but why they here and interrupting his training.

'Negi! Over here you should meet my daughter Bulma' says Dr Briefs waving over Negi.

Negi notices the woman standing next to him with blue hair must be his daughter, Negi walks over as the good Doctor asked.

'Hey there I'm Bulma' says the blue-haired women named Bulma.

'Hi, why is the garden full of Namekians?' asks Negi pointing at the hundreds of Namekians.

'Because that idiot Kakarot couldn't finish the job faster enough and let Frieza blow up the planet' says a man with black hair spiked up which had a familiar sense to Negi, but never batted an eye over to Negi.

'Frieza?! You mean _the_ lord Frieza?' says Negi confused.

'Yes, and who are you?' asks the man Finally looking towards Negi 'huh, you're a Saiyan?'.

'why does suddenly everyone know what a Saiyan is?' says Negi wanting to know who the man is.

'Boy, I'm Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans' says Vegeta with pride but anger by Negi's ignorance 'how do you not know of me'.

'My mother could only tell me the story of Planet Vegeta and plus you have no tail' says Negi forcing Vegeta to relive the battle where he lost his tail.

Vegeta walks off with an angry grunt leaving Negi to his thoughts as a young boy similar age to Negi walked over to Negi.

'If you're a Saiyan then why you so young you're around my age' asks the young boy.

'who are you?' says Negi examining the boy.

'I'm son Gohan a half Saiyan, half human' says Gohan with a smile.

'I'm Negi, I'm this young because when Frieza blow up Planet Vegeta my mother was able to escape but in a shocking twist she was pregnant with me, well long story short she sent me here' explains Negi remembering the unfortunate events.

'Oh, sorry for asking' says Gohan as he realized that Bulma and even Vegeta was listening.

'Okay we're going to summon Porunga now' says a child Namekians as Negi looks around confused.

'What's happening?' asks Negi as the young Namekian child chants something and a giant dragon with muscles shot out for the seven bowling ball sized orange star balls.

Negi spent the rest of the wish-granting event stunned and amazed at the brilliance of the power of the dragon's magic, after the beautiful scene Negi had a feeling of wanting a fight.

'Hey, do you guys know a place for me to fight or something' asks Negi as the feeling grows like a unitchable itch.

'You should head over to Master Roshi's island he trained Goku and he's probably the strongest in existence period' says Bulma remembering the innocent young Goku.

Negi takes off instantly as Bulma points to the direction of the island, Negi moves faster and faster. Wind hitting his face harder and harder. Energy draining quicker and quicker. Until Negi lands on the warm sand of Roshi's island, Negi move at the speed of sound to get to the door.

'What's all the ruckus about?' says an old man with a pure white beard and a wooden cane opens the door.

'I believe your master Roshi, I want you to train me' asks Negi on his knees in a respectful manner.

'What's this all about suddenly?' asks Roshi looking up the young Negi.

'I'm Negi and I wish for you to train me' asks Negi.

'Sorry but I don't take on students' says Master Roshi slowly close the door.

Negi hangs his head in disappointment as the itch to fight slowly fades away until.

'Roshi that not very nice, Negi asked you nicely as well which is better than another full-blooded Saiyan' says Bulma with her foot in the door disabling Master Roshi ability to close the door.

'But ever since Krillin and Goku I don't teach anymore' says Roshi retreating back into the house.

'Well it is good for you to start teaching again especially since Krillin is considering to retire' says Bulma trying to convince.

'Fine I'll train the boy but you better not complain' says Roshi knowing Bulma would eventually force him to do it.

'Thank you I'll train tirelessly' says Negi lighting a fire inside his heart.

'You'll start tomorrow morning, but for now, go home and rest' says Roshi finally closing the door.

Negi starts training under Master Roshi and soon after Dr Briefs hire tutors for Negi eventually balancing learning and training with social time for Gohan as the start to hang out more and more until a massive energy appears over the atmosphere of Earth and closing in.

Negi was finishing up his chemistry report on isotopes and half-life, as he senses the energy and without a second thought, he knew who it was and took off flying through his window and to the energy source.

Negi meets up with the rest of the z fighter and lands right next to Gohan.

'What do you think?' says Gohan with a concern written over his face.

'Without a doubt it's Frieza' says Negi ready to attack.

'What about the second energy?' asks Gohan.

And in response, both Negi and Vegeta in sync say 'its King Cold his father'.

'He has a father?' asks Yamcha.

'Doesn't everyone?' says Negi answering the question with another question.

'Good point' says Yamcha.

Bulma soon lands and starts asking about the situation as Frieza's ship begins to land and soldiers rushing out with Frieza and King Cold following the soldiers.

'I'm going in' says Negi about to fly in unto a purple haired teen with a sword knocks out all soldiers.

But before the teen with purple hair was able to make a move of Frieza Negi brutally hammered his fist into Frieza's face sending him crashing through his own ship.

'You take the big one, I'll take Frieza!' shouts Negi flying towards Frieza enraged by the sight of Frieza.

The purple haired teen swiftly powered up to Super Saiyan while everyone was mind blown but Negi didn't and slowly broke Frieza's body until wanting to finish it.

'I have a move to try and you'll love it' says Negi charging a blue energy surrounding his fist.

Negi slams the charging fist into Frieza's gut stunning and then shouts 'Saiyan Spirit!' while firing the blue beam towards Frieza which swallows Frieza destroying his body.

Negi looks around the battleground to find that the teen has already, Negi hears Vegeta shout something 'Galick Gun fire!'. Negi crosses his arms in front of his face blocking the purple beam.

'How dare you mock me the Prince of all Saiyan not just by calling your move Saiyan spirit but also by taking out Frieza!' shouts Vegeta.

'Hey, stop it Goku will be landing soon' says the teen showing us the way.

Negi lets everyone pass him by so he can talk to Gohan.

'The galick gun is an awesome move I wonder if Vegeta will be mad if I copy him' asks Negi to Gohan.

'He'd probably kill but Saiyan Spirit looks cool' says Gohan remembering the flashes of light.

'Yeah but I got the idea of it form the Kamehameha but since Frieza's dead there is no point' explains Negi about his new skill.

'Talking about Frieza you alright I mean you just did come to face with the monster that forced your mother off of her homeworld' asks Gohan ready to comfort his friend.

'Well, that's the main reason I jumped into the fight, I believe my mother's will is almost complete' explains Negi remembering all his childhood at once.

'Almost?' questions the confused Gohan.

'She wanted me to live my life the way I want, find a girlfriend, marry, have a child and just be happy' says Negi not noticing where he's walking and that Gohan had stopped walking.

'Look out!' shouts Gohan pointing above his head.

Negi looks up to find a pod rushing towards him, with no other option Negi tries to catch it as it drives Negi into the rough surface of the ground and force him to one knee, Negi finally got the pod to stop and with a sigh of relief, Negi drops the pod to the floor.

'Hello anybody out the door to the pod is face into the ground, I'm stuck' says Goku from inside the pod.

Negi rolls the pod so the Saiyan that's trapped inside is able escape for the mental prison, with a few clanking noises the hatch slowly opens to reveal the first Super Saiyan Goku.

'Hi, how have you guys be?' asks Goku with a smile and a wave.

'Hello dad' says Gohan rushing up to his father.

'Hey Gohan seems like you made a friend who also seems to be a Saiyan' says Goku looking towards Negi.

'I'm Negi and obviously a Saiyan' says Negi with a small wave.

The teen was quick to intrude on their conversation.

'Goku, we need to talk away for the group' says the teen as the two move away.

Negi watches as the talk and then power up to Super Saiyan and then talk again before the teen leaves in a ship of some kind.

Goku turns to us with a smile before says 'we're gonna need to train. Or we all gonna die'.

No one could reply but only had a look of shock etched on our faces.

End of Chapter 1

again massive thanks to Suguha Red for givin me this opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

The Following is a fan-based FANFIC.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter Two: Training with a Cooler problem

'What!' shouts everyone with panic on their faces well expect from Vegeta whose just being well Vegeta.

'These androids are gonna appear and their gonna kill us all without a problem' says Goku still smiling innocently.

'So if we train we stand a chance?' asks Piccolo with a questioning look on his face.

Goku explained everything putting every at rest for now anyway, Negi began to think over his training ideas before Gohan caught his attention.

'Hey Dad could Negi join us for training' asks Gohan almost with a pleading look.

'Sure, we haven't met yet, have we. I'm Son Goku a Saiyan raised on Earth' says Goku giving Negi a small wave.

'I'm Negi a Saiyan which crashed landed a while ago' says Negi not returning Goku's wave.

'Well since introductions are done let's ask Chi Chi' says Goku beginning to fly towards his house.

'Wait I got some chemistry to finish so I'll meet you tomorrow' says Negi blasting off towards Capsule Corp. While waving goodbye to Gohan.

Negi quickly makes his way to Capsule Corp. Hoping he's able to finish a couple weeks worth of work so he can focus on training, will a swift movement he lands in his room turns on his Montier which flashes to life to show which episode of Naruto his up to, Negi grabs the pile of paper and begins forcing his way through question after question, test paper after test paper. But around halfway through Negi begins to hear moaning form Bulma and a Galick gun then Vegeta shouting 'the fucks a condom'. Before Negi realises it the bright burning sun is rising and he had around 4 hours sleep but that didn't stop the young fighter to get up out of his bed and ready to train so he got on some clothes.

he wears a black undershirt, a green pair of basketball shorts and white sneakers.

He sprints down the stairs, into the kitchen and to the ready-made food, after a great breakfast, Negi says bye to the Briefs and with a smile sets off to Gohan's house to start their training.

However, when he arrives all he could hear is Gohan's mother who surprisingly Negi never meet shouting at Goku about studying being more important the arguing goes on for what seems like decades before Gohan's mother caves in and gives Goku the okay to train Gohan for the androids.

'Oh, hey there Negi ready to train' says Gohan with a smile walking out the door.

'I was literally born ready' says Negi with adrenaline starting to pump through his body.

'Let's get to it then' says Piccolo standing next to Goku who obviously just as pumped as Negi.

The group doesn't waste any time as they prepare for their camping/training day

'You sure you want to wear those clothes?' asks Goku eyeing up Negi's choice of clothing.

'Em, yeah why?' asks Negi confused.

'Nevermind, train starts now, DODGE!' shouts Piccolo as he slams his first in Negi who is unaware 'you weren't ready' says Piccolo letting Negi get up.

Gohan and Negi team up to fight Goku and Piccolo.

Meanwhile just above Earth's atmosphere.

A spaceship just like Frieza's but bigger hovered just over Earth with an ominous feeling in the air well space.

'Sir, we have located the monkey do you wish to proceed' says an underling with space french accent

'Yes, but I'm coming with I didn't wait three months just to watch you kill the monkey that murdered my brother. Both of them' says a person with a tall and a well-spoken voice.

The ship slowly moves into Earth's atmosphere where the unsuspecting fighters train for the android's appearance.

Negi's sweat dripped to the floor like a raging river uncaring for the effect on Negi's eye as he shadow boxes in the cold snow, Piccolo fires an energy blast towards Negi but this time Negi was ready and reflected the raging energy blast which forces a smile to Piccolo's face.

'Time for us to spar' says Goku moving into his fighting stance.

'Alright, that's I this' says Negi moving into his own fighting stance.

The Four stay there unmoving like to toughest of mountains as adrenaline pumps through their muscles, a drop of sweat hitting the ground is the starting bell to their heated battle, Piccolo and Goku throws his attacks with the intention of killing something but hesitated for Negi and Gohan to improve. Unfortunately for Negi and Gohan, he needs to put 110% into each attack which begins to drain Negi and fast. Slamming fists crack throw the quiet air. Hammering blast shatters the wind.

But then Piccolo and Goku send Negi and Gohan flying off the snowy cliff.

'You want to drive cars' asks Piccolo.

'Hell yeah' says Goku as they begin to fly off they Piccolo is hit but an energy blast and so is Goku injuring.

Gohan tries to help Goku but is rejected by the soldier with a space French accent, Negi is picked by the head by a Frieza look alike.

'Frieza!' shouts Negi.

'No but close you see I'm Cooler' says Cooler Frieza.

'Cooler than Frieza, you must be Ice Cold' shouts Goku still injured.

'Nope, that's my father' says Cooler and he begins to crush Negi's head

Piccolo quickly saves Gohan and sent him to heal his dad, Piccolo also distracts Cooler to get Negi out the way but it fails and leaves Piccolo to fight the three soldiers alone, Negi used a mouth beam to injure Cooler's hand forcing a fuck out of him but not before kicking Negi in the privates.

Negi falls to the ground letting Cooler chase after Goku, Goku is healed by a senzu bean and is ready to fight Cooler.

Cooler floats just a little ways away from Goku as they begin they steer down before Cooler speaks 'go Super Saiyan just like you did for my brother'.

'I don't want to end the fight right here' says Goku obviously agitated by Cooler's wish for a Super Saiyan.

'Come on it's just a power-up' says Cooler hellbent on the idea.

'Fine but I doing it for me' says Goku powering up to Super Saiyan in a blink of an eye.

Cooler tries to slam his fist into Goku's gut but it fails as the hits the solid wall that is Goku's gut.

Goku returns the favour by hammering his leg into Cooler's face sends blood splashing around.

Cooler is annoyed and begins to scream while power surges through everyone had a shocked look except Goku who is waiting to kill Cooler.

'Hahaha, you stupid monkey this is 4th form I never need it until now so embrace life before I…' says Cooler before receiving a crushing blow from Goku's elbow.

Cooler backs off and charges a massive ball of energy, the energy chuckled and raged longing for a victim to kill.

'What do you think?' says Cooler about to send through Goku and the Earth.

'Frieza did that but yours is bigger' says Goku ready for what comes next.

'Ha, I knew it!' shout Cooler sending the ball crashing towards Goku.

Cooler didn't realise as Negi charged up a one-hand attack and throw it towards Cooler cut a hole just under his ribs.

'That's for ma dick' says Negi while a raging power came from Goku.

'KAMEHAMEHA!' screams Goku sensing the blue beam of death into the massive ball of energy and pushed it away from Earth and into the sun for Cooler to warm up.

The group laughs away their hellish fight but somewhere nearby the space French soldier lived until Piccolo charged up a deadly beam.

'Cousin jeice I'll see you in space hell' says the soldier as he is swallowed by death.

* * *

Three years later

Negi wears he wears a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wristbands and purple and green boots as he flies off to fight himself some androids.

Negi joins Gohan's side as they make their way with Goku and Piccolo to meet the androids, the soon are joined by Krillin than Tien and Yamcha, they arrived on a cliff overlooking the city.

'So I can't feel their energy is that normal' asks Goku looking around.

'Well since their androids we wouldn't be able to sense their energy' says Gohan just before Negi begins to finish the explanation 'due to us only being able to sense life energy' finishes Negi.

Bulma flying in caught everyone's attention as she revealed a baby, Negi eagerly ran up to his new sister and nephew.

'Hey, Bulma and Baby Trunks' says Negi as Bulma passes the baby over to Negi.

'hey guys you found the androids yet' says Bulma looking around at each member of the group.

'Not yet we can't sense their energy oh and by the way Vegeta and you made a cute kid' says Krillin looking at the city below.

'Well we'll have to search the old fashion way' says Goku taking flight towards the city.

Negi soon joins in on there search around the city as they look for the androids but the boredom is short lived as a massive explosion erupts near the outer edge of the city and everyone quickly flies overs.

'Damn it Yamcha's been Yamcha'd' shouts Goku looking down at Yamcha's body which has a hole through his stomach.

'Oh, so your Son Goku, I'd killed entire of the population of this city to find you' says android 20.

'Well you didn't really do that much' says Goku before Piccolo began to say.

'Yes, the entire population' says Piccolo.

'Oh yeah, you monster' shouts Goku taking a fighting stance.

After a couple more minutes of talking, we finally begin to start their 3-year wait fight in a rocky terrain.

'My android has all your fights and techniques so you stand no chance' says android 20 with a smug smirk.

'So you know what Namek is' says Piccolo knowing the answer.

'Well no' says android 20 losing his smug smirk.

'Goku do it!' shouts Piccolo.

Goku begins to scream like a raging aura of energy appears around him, his hair begins to spike and turns into a golden yellow before the screaming stopped to reveal Goku's amazing power.

However, the android didn't even flinch as it stood there ready to fight, by fight more like a beating as Goku slaps and punches the tin can around.

'Just dodge its not that hard' shouts android 20 which Piccolo and Negi responded by looking towards Gohan.

Goku fires a Kamehameha which cuts through the air towards 19 but to only have it absorbed.

'Goku they can absorb energy' shouts Yamcha from the sidelines.

'Alright then' says Goku readying to fight.

However, it was the complete opposite from the start as Goku is soon fallen to the ground with a clenched hand around his heart.

'It's the heart virus!' shouts Gohan in shock.

'Goku did you take the medicine' asks Negi shouting over to Goku.

'I started too' shouts back Goku.

'you stopped!' shouts Gohan

'But it was grape flavour' shouts Goku.

All hope was lost until a shouting in the distance sparked everyone attention until Vegeta smashed into the Android about to kill Goku Vegeta simple kicked Goku towards Piccolo who catches Goku, after a short while sending Goku home to overcome the heart virus while Vegeta smirks with a massive ego.

'Does your machine feel fear' asks Vegeta.

'No why' says android 20.

'Well I'll have to teach it as Super Vegeta!' shouts Vegeta transforming into a Super Saiyan.

'Seriously the fucks namek!' shouts android 20.

Vegeta beats the oil out of 19 until all that was left of the big bang attack was the android's head rolling around.

'Now for the old man. Where the fuck did he go' shouts Vegeta starting off the hunt for android 20.

Which left Negi floating in the air looking for the android until the rust bucket attached himself to Negi slowly sucking the energy out of him, until in a brilliant flash of light Negi summoned a blade of green energy on his hand and slashed the android's arm and half of his shoulder with the energy blade sending oil splashing around, which gains the attention of everyone who begins to crowd around ready to finish the job which Bulma didn't want as she came flying in at the same time as the kid from the future.

The android shoots down Bulma sending her plummeting to the ground forcing Negi to act who reaches the crashing vehicle the fastest saving Bulma and little baby Trunks.

'Okay he's dying and now' shouts Negi looking toward the place where the android used to be.

'Why was Dr Gero here and one-armless' says Bulma which sparks Negi's mind.

'Wait these ain't the androids' shouts Negi.

Everyone gives Negi a questionable look.

'These are the precursor to the real ones since Dr Gero called the other Android 19 so were 1 to 18' says Negi giving everyone the pieces to put together.

'He's going to get them now!' shouts Gohan which sends everyone in panic mode.

Everyone soon groups up looking for Dr Gero's lab in a mountain which doesn't take long as the found a metal door in the way, after what seems like years the smash open revealing two teenager-ish androids and a headless doctor Gero.

The androids began to walk away but future Trunks decide to eradicate the lab leaving a chunk of the mountain missing bug saddle the androids soon got away with another one still in the pod.

'They just ignored me. Vegeta! The prince of all saiyans!' shouts Vegeta taking off.

Everyone decides to chase after the androids finding Vegeta about to fight the blonde one, Vegeta's smirk quickly disappears as the girl breaks Vegeta both mentally and physical which soon erupts in everyone trying to fight the androids.

Negi knows what to do as he charges purple energy in his right arm ready to fire, he takes aim for the girl android known as 18 and in an amazing flash of energy hundreds if purple beam is shot from Negi hitting 18 a couple times and nearly injuring multiple times.

But Negi soon grows tired and is barely able to stand as the androids become more and more bored which soon becomes too much and they begin to leave.

'Wait, I will kill you all if you don't stop right now' shouts Negi with a burn passion in his eyes.

'Huh, you're cute and obviously better than them on the ground' says 18 kissing Negi on the cheek.

The androids leave them in a mess expect from Negi whose blushing wildly and also feeling something but doesn't know what it is.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Following is a fan-based FANFIC.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter Three: Androids, Androids and more Androids

Androids 16, 17 and 18 are flying over a snowy terrain cutting through the cold air.

'Why did you do that?' asks 17 as they look for a car or anything else.

'What' replies 18 confused to 17's question.

'You know kissing the kid back there' says 17 looking towards 18.

'Because he's cute and I wanted to' says 18 rushing off from 17 and 16.

Negi is stand in the middle of a former battleground blushing wild like a kid with a crush which is most definitely what's happening, sadly Negi busted out of that mind frame and gave a senzu bean to each of the fallen fighters.

'We need to think of another way to beat the androids' says Krillin.

Piccolo stormed off towards Kami's lookout as everyone stands around stunned.

'He just did a Vegeta' says Krillin.

'Wait where did my father go' asks future Trunks.

'He already stormed off' says Tien.

'Alright I'm going to see my sister and baby Trunks before training at master Roshi's ' says Negi flying off towards Capsule Corp.

'What!' screams Bulma which possibly even the lookout could hear 's-she k-k-kissed you' stutters Bulma.

'Yeah that's what I said' says Negi holding baby Trunks.

'Well okay I mean it's not wrong to have a crush who is a hot looking literary killer android' says Bulma working on something.

'Well, She didn't kill anybody just really really hurt them badly' says Negi putting baby Trunks into his bed.

'Okay you just go train while fantasising about the hot android' teases Bulma zapping away at something on her work beach.

'But I don't understand how I'm feeling' Negi nervously said.

'You mean your mother never taught you about the birds and the bees' asks Bulma finally looking towards Negi.

'Birds and the bees? What's that meant' asks Negi confused.

Bulma begins to explain all about the wonderful world of love, puberty and sex. Which causes Negi's face to brighten redder and redder, Trunks begins to laugh at Negi's bright red face. With a split second decision, Negi quickly takes off to Kame House looking for a place to train and no sister to tease him.

He gets to the warm sunny beach and lands square in front of the door, with a swift movement Negi runs to the door and opens it to find Master Roshi, Yamcha, Chichi and Krillin sitting around the table.

'Master Roshi teach me your techniques and also a new anime is starting so I'm gonna need to borrow it for a while' says Negi with an innocent smile.

'Sure kid, just take a shower' says Master Roshi scranning over the kid and his torn clothes 'Your also gonna need some new training gear'.

Negi has a shower to wash away the worries and feelings of the past day but also to wash away nerves and to gain his rational mind set. He decides it's time for training and grabs the closest thing to training gear which looked like a green gi, an black belt, black wristbands and the same golden boots that Future Trunks wears and ran out to the beach to learn the Kamehameha and maybe some of Vegeta's moves. After hours of energy draining attacks are fired off into the ocean while Master Roshi giving Negi helps with his moves until future Trunks and Gohan appeared and right after the Androids appear well just 18 and 16.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't bust you open like a tin can!' shouts Future Trunks in Super Saiyan arguing with Android 18 who is obviously in control on the situation.

'Well My brother has just been absorbed by that bug-monster Cell. However your not the one I'm looking for to help' looking over to both Negi and Gohan.

'Emm. guys Bulma called about a time machine a while ago but we never answered, should we go or stay' asks Gohan looking around at the pair arguing.

'Well my show just ended and I learnt enough for today so that's listen to her before she puts us on baby duty' says Negi beginning to call Bulma to get the information.

Negi dialled in Bulma's phone number before getting a scream and a shout down the phone by Bulma about ignoring but thankful a quick sorry sorted out the situation and finally Negi can relax with worrying about Bulma wanting to kill him. However, Android 18 got curious and thought that Bulma was Negi's girlfriend which caused her to quiet down.

'Okay there's a time machine that looks like the one you have Trunks' says Negi hanging up the phone after a long conversation with Bulma.

'But that's impossible..' Trunks couldn't finish his sentence before Androids 18 interrupted to ask Negi something.

'Who was that on the phone? Someone special' asks 18 giving Negi a fake smile.

'Yeah is was my sister Bulma' simple answer Negi.

'Oh, thank god I still have a chance' mummers 18 which everyone can almost pick up on and which makes them look over to Negi who is obviously confused, back to 18 who looks relieve and 16 who is focusing on the birds

The group headed towards the time machine to investigate, they soon find the time machine with a hole busted through the top of the glass hatch and egg like thing in the machine with a gooey substance around the hole.

'So what you think?' asks Trunks looking around the old time machine convinced it's his but also not at the same time.

'Well for years of study and research I can only conclude its a mutant coconut either that or an egg' says Bulma which than links everything together in both Gohan's and Negi minds.

'So whatever came back in time came from that egg' says Negi starting off the explanation for Gohan to finish it off.

'And whatever came from the egg made the hole meaning it's out there looking for something or someone' says Gohan finishing off the explanation impressing everyone with their detective skills.

'So what is it?' asks 18 looking at Negi forcing a light blush on his face.

'Well with little to no evidence I'd say we have a giant insect' says Negi as Trunks jumps out of a bush.

'I found something and it's disgusting' says Trunks leading the group to a empty shell of a massive insect with gooey substance everywhere.

'Holy shit its Cell I mean before he grows up I guess' says 18 with a confused look trying to figure it out.

Both Negi and Gohan worked out the final explanation within seconds on the new information supplied to them.

'So Cell goes back in time after he devolves to his baby state to fit into the time machine granting him the ability to time travel but for what' says Gohan plundering the idea.

'While after Cell absorbed 17 he said he was semi-perfect if that means anything' says 18 helping Negi finish the conclusion.

'If we think about it then maybe Cell was designed to be perfect as well as having DNA of the world's strongest fighters, right? However, something like that can't be made without adding on a few modifications so Dr Gero designed 17 and the cute 18 to be absorbed by Cell to become perfect. Basically he came back in time to consume 17 and 18 to become even stronger then before' explains Negi as everyone fully understands the situation after a few minutes.

'So Cell is trying to absorb me because he wants to become complete' says 18 fully grasping the situation.

'Best bet is to stay with the boys and the duck' says 16 referring to Negi, Gohan and Krillin.

'Hey, I'm gonna leave I got the machines to fix. Don't mess it up Negi' shouts Bulma heading off to Capsule Corp. While embarrassing Negi making him blush a light red.

'Anyways we should get back to Master Roshi's maybe Dad woken up' says Gohan flying off with Trunks leaving Negi, 18 and 16.

'So do you want to join me ?, I'm learning a few new moves' asks Negi avoiding eye contact while his face grows redder and redder.

'Sure, but what do you mean about "new moves"?' asks 18 with a curious look.

'I mean since your strong yourself, you teach me, I teach you, you know that sort of thing' explains Negi as his face reaches the limits of its redness.

'Will son Goku be there' asks 16 from a distance.

'Yeah, why?' replies Negi while his blush calms down.

'We are going' says 16 rushing Negi and 18 to begin flying over to Roshi's island.

The group rushes through the clear skies side by side, they cut through the neutral air like a hot butter through knife. However, 18 kept steering at Negi with quick glances which was also true for Negi also looking towards 18, 16 noticed this though he should comment but ultimately decided to focuses on his little bird friend Toriyama.

When they reached the island they hear Chi-Chi and another familiar voice laughing and cheering Negi focuses on the voice and with a closer look, he realises its Goku which forced him to speed up and reach the island in a swift movement.

'Hey, Negi I heard everything and I got a plan to beat Cell but we need to move fast' says Goku beginning to fly over to the lookout before an energy blast hits Goku in the back.

'Not so fast Goku, you have to fight us first' says a purple-skinned small man with a hat next to a grey-skinned bulky man.

'Android 15 and 14 your here!' shouts 18 confused.

'You tried to kill son Goku. Only I get to kill son Goku' says 16 charging towards android 15 slamming his fist into his face.

'Guess its fight time' says Negi joining the fight.

'Well sparring sounds fun' says 18 joining Negi's side to fight 14.

Negi and 18 precisely attack 14 to cause more damage for each hit from the other maximising damage dealt sending 14's body into the ocean in pieces, they turn their attention to 15 and 16.

'Come one 16 we're brothers both designed to kill Goku why not do it together?' asks 15 while being knocked around like a dog toy.

'No Goku is mine, brother or not I'll be the one to kill him' shouts 16 firing multiple energy blasts hammering into 15.

16 needed one more crushing blow to beat 15 but another person had a different idea and fried a energy blast knocking 16 out the way.

'He's mine ginger bot' says Vegeta finishing off 15 with his big bang attack destroying 15.

'Hey Vegeta I got a secret you like to know' says Goku floating towards him.

'What there's another android' shouts somebody with a southern accent.

'Wait there are more androids!' shouts Vegeta looking towards the source of the voice.

'Yeah, and it's me android 13' says a guy with long silver hair and a trucker hat.

'Ha, 13 you think you can beat us all' laughs 18 looking at her fellow android with a glare.

'Hahaha, I'm guessing the good Dr Gero never told you, when 15 and 14 are killed I can absorb them into me' says 13 with a smiling as he begins to absorb 14 and 15.

'God damn it how many can absorb other androids' complains Negi ready to fight.

13 soon became Super 13 with blue skin and a hairstyle that rivalled Vegeta's, Goku and Vegeta charge towards him firing multiple energy blasts only half hitting the monster of an Android but also doing no damage.

18 and Negi manage to damage Super 13 after a painful beating by the blue giant, Goku and Vegeta swap roles while fighting him to keep Super 13 guessing while being able to slam attacks into him.

Vegeta and Goku had enough and transformed into Super Saiyans letting their raging energy escape into pure power giving them the upper hand against Super 13 which is short lived as Vegeta is knocked away and Super 13 locks onto his target, he changes up his fist and hammers it into Goku balls sending him crashing to the floor in the ultimate pain any fighter could feel.

'Haha, not so funny is it now Kakarot' laughs Vegeta getting up for a second round.

'Vegeta let me and 18 finish off the blue guy' shouts Negi as he joins 18's side.

'Do you have any combination attacks to defeat this rust bucket' asks 18 glancing at Negi's confident look.

'Yup, just follow my lead' says Negi charging forth towards Super 13 while charging up to maximum power.

Negi and 18 began their deadly barrage of attacks all the while making some moves up.

'Non-stop violence dance' shouts the pair as their combo forces Super 13 to fly backwards against his will.

Another amazing barrage of attacks stuns Super 13 ready for another attack.

'Sadistic dance!' they shout in sync with one another beating the rust out of the tin can with blue skin.

'Alright 18 distract him then copy me!' shouts Negi charging his energy ready for the final attack.

18 distracts Super 13 enough with light attacks as it gives her more time to dodge or counter attack, Super 13 was about to make a move that would seriously hurt 18 until…

'Get out the way' shouts Negi firing multiple energy blasts at once.

Soon 18 joins in and the two of them together shouted 'Dead End Rain!' in sync firing the energy blasts which hammered into Super 13 crushing him into the ground hopefully finishing him off once and for all.

18 and Negi start to laugh as they fall through the welcome cold air which calms their body rushing with blood and adrenaline. However, life finds a way to make it harder, Super 13 flies out the hole with extreme speed ready to kill the pair.

'Hey, Super 13 you forgot your trucker hat!' shouts Goku displaying his massive spirit bomb.

'Ha, you showed me your plan you can't hit me with such a slow attack' says Super 13 letting 18 and Negi fall.

'It's not for you. It's for me!' shouts Goku absorbing the spirit bomb into his body while in Super Saiyan.

Goku with unparalleled speed dodged Super 13 and in one punch exploded the android into millions of pieces, Negi managed to get 18 out of the blast radius and slow carried her down to the ground.

Since Negi and everyone had time to laugh off their fight he noticed that everyone's clothes were damaged and in tatters, specialty 18 which had her bra on display, no one but Negi noticed and spent the entire time looking at her finely made breasts to which 18 obviously noticed but let happen to tease his raging teen hormones while his face grow red.

Sadly for Negi, it wasn't forever as Goku jumped into action ready for the next challenger...Cell.

'Okay to the lookout, I'll also get Gohan and Trunks since they will be needed for this. By the way you two did a great job your team is impressive' says Goku taking off.

'You know boy, for a middle-class warrior as yourself you did an average job on this one' says Vegeta following Goku.

'Hey 18, I'm gonna grab a Senzu bean and maybe some new clothes you want to come with?' asks Negi getting up and holding his hand out for 18.

'Sure, I think i need some new clothes unless you thi…' says 18 before she cut off by 16 shouting.

'The birds have fled we must go to an area with higher bird population or kill son Goku' says 16 flying off as 18 and Negi followed.

While flying only for a half hours an energy blast hits 16 damaging him badly.

'That what happens 16 if you mess with me' shouts semi-perfect Cell forcing the group to hide on nearby islands.

Negi is determined on saving 18 that he focuses all his attention on avoiding Cell and letting the others fight him.

'Sorry 18, but I'll only slow you down, you must run away' says 16 laying against a rock formation.

'I could help I mean I may not be much help at the moment but I could lift, hehe.' says Negi lifting up 16 with little to no effort.

18 at that moment thought the truest thought she ever had 'If we get out of this, I'm gonna rock his pre-teen world' she said to herself.

After what seems like years Vegeta and Trunks shown up to fight Cell and needless to say they were destroying Cell with Super Saiyan grade two and three but in the end, it doesn't even matter, since Vegeta is still Vegeta and let Cell try to absorb 18.

'Vegeta, you better kill Cell or I'll make sure that Trunks is your last and only child after I killed Cell' shouts Negi standing in front of 18 like a protective shield.

'Ha, your just a little Saiyan who can't even transform into a Super Saiyan so what are you gonna do?' asks Cell enraging Negi enough for him to start attack the fish lipped monster.

Cell didn't attack much damage as the rage-filled Saiyan attacked the Bug-monster endlessly until he bored and put an end to his little game by beating the life out of Negi one ruthless punch at a time.

Blood painted the ground surrounding Negi. Pain jolts shockwaves through his body.

Anger grows inside 18 forcing her to take action to save Negi, she fired multiple energy blasts at Cell gaining his attention, he quickly lariats Negi ready for him to watch.

'Haha, you actually want to save this worthless Saiyan boy, well your wish is my command' says Cell stunning 18 and absorbing her carefully to make sure Negi gets a good look.

While Cell began his transformation into perfection he began to sing 'P is for Priceless the look upon your faces, E is for Extinction of all your puny races, R is for Revolution which will be televised, F is for how Fucked you are, now allow me to reprise,  
E is for Eccentric, just listen to my song, C is for Completion, That I waited for so long, T is for the Terror upon you I'll bestow.' he chuckles a little 'My name is Perfect Cell, and I'd like to say...Hello'.

Anger, rage, and hatred was all that forces Negi's power to rise like never before and to exploded out from inside him which spikes hair like a Super Saiyan but has a yellow and red glow around him with eyes swallowed in rage.

'What's this half Super Saiyan? Actually what about a false Super Saiyan? Yeah that sounds better' says Perfect Cell.

Negi in a blind rage strikes Cell nudging in his body only a little bit compared to the power that was put into it, Negi began screaming in rage as he was dealing smashing yet crushing attacks but nothing seemed to work, Cell backhanded Negi into the ground after tearing off the poor boy's tail and just before Cell could finish the deed Goku instant transmission to pick up Negi.

'Hey Cell, I'm here to pick my friends. Oh and by the way...your...gonna...die' says Goku is a sadistic and terrifying way which makes Cell fear a little of what Goku had in mind.

Negi is physically healed by the tasteless Senzu beans but emotionally seeing 18 absorbed affected him in way even he couldn't fully understand.

'I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna fucking kill him!' screams Gohan enraged by his best friend being put on death's doorstep by Cell.

'G-Gohan keep that r-rage for training it will h-help you improve' says Negi getting up off the floor of the lookout looking around to see that people are happy that he survived the brutality dealt by Cell.

Negi soon got a tight warm hug for his sister Bulma as she runs up to him, Negi realises Bulma has been crying most likely over his beating.

'Goku let's go we have no time to waste' says Negi full of willpower and determination for revenge for 18.

'Hold up first you need to get your new training gear on' says Bulma wiping away the tears while opening a capsule.

Negi examined the container and slowly got its content out ready for him to swiftly change into his new training clothes ready to push beyond his limits, he wears a black and golden armor with a strap around his neck, his pants are black and he wears dark armbands along with dark leggings.

'Hey, guys Cell just announced the Cell Games a tournament where the fighters one by one fight Cell sponsored by Heattap when your feeling sapped bring the tap.' says Krillin watching them readying themselves for the hell like training.

With one last goodbye to Bulma Negi walked into the empty void that is the hyperbolic time chamber, Negi needed time to adjust but they're in a race with time he can't waste time.

Negi did stretches to warm up for the intense training Goku has planned for the two, Negi waits for the two to catch up.

'Okay we're gonna training as Super Saiyans so I'm gonna teach you guys to transform into a Super Saiyan so I'm gonna hit you really really hard until you go Super Saiyan' says Goku smoothly and quickly transformation into the glowing form of Super Saiyan.

After hours of painful really really hard punches and attacks began to wear down the two Saiyans as their training amour isn't able to keep up with the damage

Goku beats Negj and Gohan with attacks while humming 'all I wanna do, is see you turn into, A Super Saiyan, A Super Saiyan, All I wanna be, is a dad who gets to see a Super Saiyan.

Oh I know it'll be great at I just can't wait, with your hair, golden spiked, and glowing, let out your rage, just break out of your cage, because you are at least a Saiyan' sing Goku.

'What are you doing?' asks Negi as they hear Goku's singing.

'Watching for the moment you turn Super Saiyan, like a daddy hawk' says Goku keeping a close eye on the pair.

End of Chapter 3

 _Author's note:_

 _To the guy that left the guest review, I'm massively thankful but its not my Orginal Character or story that honour is Suguha Red's, I'm just the lucky writer he chose._


	4. Chapter 4

The Following is a fan-based FANFIC.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter 4: The Legendary Super Saiyan

The massive doors to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber slowly widen to reveal the blinding light and three figures walking out from the empty void, however for Negi Bulma couldn't wait for his dramatic entrance so she ran up to him hugging her little brother, before she notices his spiked up hair which is yellow and white-ish, his blue eyes where relaxed while their energy wasn't escaping and raging but calm and controlled.

'Hey, Negi why does the Super Saiyan form look different from before?' asks Bulma looking at everyone else and their controlled forms.

'Well, we spent the whole time training with only as Super Saiyans and focusing on mastering it meaning we can use its benefits without the drawbacks' explains Negi with a relaxed smile.

'That's cool I guess, is it enough to beat Cell?' asks Bulma as fear grows slowly.

'Maybe' says Negi relaxed which worries her.

Negi carries Bulma home as Goku sent him off for his ten-day rest, Negi spends half of the ten days working with Bulma trying to learn about machines and more specifically androids for obvious reasons. If he wasn't watching My Hero Academia on TV, he was reading, study and even creating android prototype programs and analyse through already made programs.

This was until a massive ship parked itself outside the Capsule Corp. Building, as a couple hundred soldiers run out of the ship and bow to one knee in front of Vegeta all Negi could hear is Vegeta's going to new Vegeta which annoys Negi so he only just manages to get into the ship with only needing to knock out a few soldiers.

'Boy! What do you think your doing' shouts Vegeta noticing Negi knocking out most of the Soldiers.

'I forgot my hall pass, what do you think you're doing?' replies Negi giving Vegeta a look of disgust.

'I'm going to my new planet you can handle Cell' says Vegeta not even looking at Negi.

'But what about your son / my nephew and my sister?' says Negi 'do you even care?'.

'Ha, No I'm a king now and that earth woman isn't fit for a king like me' before Vegeta could even finish Negi punched Vegeta, which shock Vegeta as the one punch gave him indecision of Negi's power.

The two Saiyans didn't talk for the entire trip to new Vegeta which was boring enough but at least Gohan was there for Negi to be entertained but his thoughts kept going back to Vegeta's ignorance.

Finally, they arrived on new planet Vegeta and god damn it's boring, all it was is a wasteland with a random slave race on the planet but the feeling wouldn't last long as a muscular adult approaches Negi with a curious look.

'Hey, you're a Saiyan right so why is your hair blonde' asks the muscular man who's almost double Negi's height.

'It's a transformation called Super Saiyan and this is it's mastered appearance' explains Negi finally not as bored as before.

'I'm Broly, what's your power level' asks Broly.

'It's pretty big, I'm Negi by the way' says Negi obviously thinking he's gonna have a sparring match with this guy.

'Mine is also pretty big' says Broly also wanting a fight.

Sadly Vegeta has to come and be Vegeta.

'You gave me a planet which is about exploded with a wooden throne and a low life to marry princess Trunks' shouts Vegeta at the old man walking behind him.

'Princess Trunks?' mutters Negi confused.

'Yeah, I'm meant to marry her' says Broly which catches Negi off guard to think that this man wants to marry his nephew.

'And now fucking Kakarot is here!' shouts Vegeta as Goku instant transmissions to their exact location.

Negi notices Broly's increased power in rage due to Goku's Saiyan name being said.

'I will say his Saiyan name all I want Kakarot, Kakarot and Kakarot' shouts Vegeta enraging Broly almost to the breaking point.

'Vegeta don't cause if you do their might be trouble' warns Negi who is slowly walking out the way of Broly as his energy rises.

'Shut the hell up Negi!, I can do whatever I want as King Vegeta and if I want to I will call him Kakarot!' screams Vegeta almost going Super Saiyan from shouting too much.

'Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot, KAKAROT!' screams Broly as his hair begins to spike up and slightly glow.

'See he gets it and he's dumb enough to marry Princess Trunks' says Vegeta looking at bulky man screaming his lungs out.

'I don't think that's what he's doing' shouts Gohan moving it the way as Broly powers up.

Everyone stands clear as Broly powers up enough to destroy an object on his forehead which when destroyed caused him to power up up a Super Saiyan like state with his hair glowing green, his muscles begin to grow at a massive rate as if they were gonna blow up like a overpowered ballon.

'What is he?' shouts Vegeta confused.

'He is the Legendary Super Saiyan' says the old man.

'It's so cool!' shouts Vegeta unable to move due to the power of Broly.

Broly smashes his gigantic fists into both Gohan and Negi sending them shooting through the air until crashing into a building, Goku ran into battle throwing powerful attacks left and right, top and bottom but no matter how many times he did Broly hit back harder and harder, Trunks tried to help but ultimately was knock to the floor with less power than anyone else since its rude to hit your wife.

Negi and Gohan use attacks which are perfectly in sync with each other building off one another causing greater damage than the single attacks on their own. However, Broly barely takes damage from the otherwise deadly attacks.

'How is he so powerful? How many push-ups did he do? What kind of juice did he drink?' shouts Vegeta confused and astonished by Broly.

'He doesn't need training, this is destiny' says the old man letting Broly ran rampant, destroying everything in sight.

'What kind of monster is he' says Negi getting up from the rumble encasing him.

'Broly is no monster. Broly is the DEVIL' says Broly grinning with joyful glee form the chaos.

Gohan, Negi, Goku, Trunks and now Piccolo are the only ones barely able to stand and still fight Broly until an idea strikes Negi, so he speeds off towards Vegeta to knock some sense into him literally and mentally.

'Vegeta you're letting your pride die watching Broly massacre everyone and here I thought you are Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans and your letting a low-class warrior be more useful for you' says Negi while slapping Vegeta's head left to right.

'I know you're playing me but you're Goddamn right!' says Vegeta swiftly powering up to Super Saiyan to fight in a losing battle.

Broly doesn't even sweat as all the fighters try their damnedest to beat Broly, Broly smashing, hammers and crush everyone and their attack, Negi tired to think of anything any plan would help but no came to mind only pain from his wounds that are bleeding everywhere.

'Everyone I'm gonna need your energy for one last attack' asks Goku standing up looking like he has only one attack left in him.

'You better kill him' says Vegeta giving his energy.

Trunks and Piccolo gave their energy only to want the same as Vegeta.

'Goku, Go and eat that horse' says Negi giving up some of his energy.

'Dad I wanted to go to a high-level school but if you kill Broly I'll forgive your screw ups' says Gohan sending the rest of his energy to Goku.

Goku readys all the energy he was given into on final punch as Broly is now in a blind rage destroying everything in his path like a raging rhino even his own father.

'Hey Broly it's time for the real fight because your final hour has come' shouts Goku finally ready to use his deadly finisher.

Goku slams his fist into Broly's gut setting off a massive explosion sending Goku numb body crashing to the floor, but there's is no time to relax as the planet is about to destroyed and no one had an plan to escape that's except Negi who had a Capsule prepared by Bulma which houses a Capsule Corp. Branded spaceship.

'Guys get inside now!' shouts Negi throwing the Capsule and letting the ship explode from the small Capsule.

* * *

Everyone helps each other to get to the ship which thankful escapes from the exploding planet and leaving the group in the cold icy void of space and making there way to the warmth of planet 'reegi! You're never going to a different planet to fight a random person but only to get beaten to near death again' shouts Bulma obviously annoyed at Negi's decision.

'Don't worry I don't plan on it' says Negi hoping that Bulma's burning anger has burnt out.

'Hey Negi you haven't found a way to deal with Burma's anger' says Goku jokingly 'well if you can't nobody can' finishes Goku not realising that Bulma heard everything that he just said.

And soon Bulma begins to chase Goku around the Capsule Corp. Building while shouting at him.

Negi makes note that the Cell Games is about to start tomorrow and tonight just might be his last night alive and he spent it catching up on My Hero Academia but unlike Negi the others had different ideas as Gohan finished his homework, Trunks thought about the future, Vegeta does Vegeta things which are mostly complaining and Goku well for the lack of the better words he made passionate love with Chi Chi well more like it was a deal for him to take Gohan with him to fight Cell, ten hours later and a bread in the oven, the fighters went to bed to refill their energy and clear their mind.

However time waits for no man but in this case a teen Saiyan boy and morning soon comes and it's time for the day of destiny.

Negi rolls out of bed with determination and vengeance in his heart, he gets ready eats his full as he nearly eats Capsule Corp out of the house for today anyway.

'Negi I want to come with you' says Bulma with a pleading look.

'Bulma you can't fight what are you gonna do' asks Negi while knowing Bulma isn't taking it seriously.

'I want to watch my adorable little brother save the world' says Bulma not giving in.

'Fine, but if you get hurt don't start making wishes about hurting me for your ignorance' says Negi giving up and letting Bulma win.

'Cool but would you carry me there...please' says Bulma knowing full well she gonna get what she wants.

'Fine let's go I don't want to be late' says Negi picking up Bulma and flying with tremendous speed.

The duo lands on the edge of the arena to find somebody already challenging Perfect Cell but it's not somebody Negi knows.

'Hey guys, who is he?' says Negi pointing at the guy thinking he can take Cell on.

'Oh he's some big shot fighter who doesn't even know how to shoot an energy blast' says Krillin who's not a fan of the guy.

'I'm Hercule Satan the world martial arts champion, Cell your rain of terror is over for I will defeat you' says Hercule with pride equal to Vegeta's.

'Hahaha, you think you have a chance to defeat me' says Cell sadistically laughing.

'Don't you mock the Champ' shouts Hercule slamming his fist in Cell stomach but doing nothing as the punch felt like it hit a wall of sorts.

Cell with a smirk backhanded the world martial arts champion which sends him cutting through the air with extreme speed crashing into a mountain forcing the mountain to drop rumble onto Hercule.

'Wait he's a world martial arts champion, how can he be so weak?' asks Negi confused.

'Well since Goku and everyone left the tournament there hasn't been anybody quite like them' explains Bulma excited to see an actual fight instead of being told about it.

Negi signs and flies over to Hercule lifting him out the rumble and dropping off him off at the camera crew.

'T-thanks kid' says the guy holding a microphone in one hand and blandly confused.

Negi files over to see Goku is going first but Negi feels as if something is missing.

'Hey, Bulma where's 16?' says Negi looking around.

'Dads putting a few finishing touches on the guy' says Bulma still focused on the arena.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' says Negi as 16 lands next to him.

'Let's get this monster Negi' says 16 obviously supporting Negi and fueling his determination.

Cell and Goku took their fighting stance and wait for a few moments before Goku demonstrates powers by sending his energy flying all over the place and Cell joins in sending his energy flaring off.

Goku slowly walks up to Cell until they're only a few meters and their energies begin to mix together, suddenly Goku strikes Cell in the stomach and Cell replies with smashing a kick into the back of Goku's head which begins their heated battled, their attacks cause massive shockwaves as they disappear in and out of sight as barely anybody is able to keep up with the fight as the only times they stay in one place for more than a millisecond is either when they were using techniques which causes massive amount of damage. However, they weren't slowing down for anybody as Gohan and Negi are they only ones not struggling to keep up with their fast as light moments until Goku is high in the air and begins to charge a Kamehameha wave.

'KAME!' screams Goku as his heart rate increases dramatically pumping at a thousand miles per hour sounding like a stampede of rhinos.

'What is he planning on destroying the planet as well!?' shouts Krillin as terror runs down and up his spine.

'HAME!' screams Goku feeling the adrenaline forcing his muscles into action and fueling this feeling of exhilaration.

'Yes, Goku that's the way kill us all its the only way to end such a perfect fight' shouts Cell with a smile of lust.

But, everyone was shocked to see Goku use his instant transmission to get behind Cell.

'HAAAAAAA!' screams Goku for the final time sending the brilliant blue energy beam shoot in through Cell as Goku's power floods into the attack destroying the top half of Cell.

Everyone begins to smile believing after such a magnificent move Cell couldn't possibly get up once again to fight once more and just like that everyone's happiness was destroyed like a cake being violently cut up by a butter knife.

'Haha, Goku don't tell me that's all you got' says Cell.

'No Cell I have more that I give it to ya' says Goku rushing towards Cell.

Goku doesn't notice but as he dodges an energy blast from Cell it destroys the arena sending rumble and dust flying everywhere.

Everyone stares stunned motionless as they realise that this gist the start and it's only gonna get a whole lot worse.

'Now Son Goku let the real fight start' says Perfect Cell narrowing his version on the powerful gasping Super Saiyan in front of him.

Their power. Their energy. Their passion. And their determination sending colour of energy form their bodies into the world around them as they fight only pump each other up and it's about to become a whole lot better.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Following is a fan-based _FANFIC_.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter 5: Day of Fate - Spirit Vs Spirit

Goku is hammered by Cell's attacks as Goku slams his attacks back into Cell, their attacks radiate energy and power through the clear skies as their power shakes and grows like a flame.

Until Goku stops fighting and stands in the middle of the wasteland.

'Well, I give up, you win' says Goku relaxing as he loses his fighting stance.

I'm sorry I'm pretty high up here, What did you say Goku' says Cell as anger washes over him.

'I forfeit meaning you win' says Goku as he had his fill of fighting today.

'This isn't a win' shouts Cell annoyed by Goku.

'Yeah it is you beat me' says Goku smiling innocently.

'Kakarot you better come up here and punch me in my perfect jawline!' shouts Cell wanting to fight just as bad as a Saiyan.

'Don't worry Cell someones else is gonna fight you and beat you' says Goku facing towards the group.

'Oh i see it's a prank I never took you as a joker Son Goku, so who is it Vegeta no not even I take my own sloppy seconds, Trunks the overgrown baby, Yamcha no he'd get yamcha'd before getting close or maybe tien oh please let it be tien' says Cell angrily looking at the group.

'Nope the ones strong enough to beat you Cell is my son Gohan and his best friend Negi, I leave the rest to you boys' says Goku flying over to the group.

Gohan decided to ask his father why he chose them but Negi didn't want to ask questions so he rushed down to face while giving Cell a death stare.

'Haha, children will kill me? Well a boxing bag doesn't sound bad does it Negi' says Cell mocking Negi with a smirk.

Negi stood there unmoving waiting for Gohan to join his side, Gohan quickly landed next to Negi, Gohan was worried about fighting the monster.

'Time to get the party started' says Cell rushing towards the two boys.

Negi hammering his fist which lands in Cells stomach which let's Gohan fire an energy blast crashing into Cell's face, however, Cell isn't done as he proceeds to rush attack the two boys at the same time sending shockwaves that are shattering some rumble nearby.

'Damn this guy' says Negi powering up an attack.

Gohan notices the two yellow discs spinning in Negi's hands, Gohan uses himself to distract Cell for the lethal attack, He then rushes forward towards Cell while rapidly kicking and punching the monster.

Gohan hears Negi shouted the word move and dives out the way letting the two discs cut through Cell's arms leaving them on the floor, The two Saiyans both fire a Galick Gun and a Masenko blast at the same time in perfect close proximity to which eradicates the top half of Cell, but monsters don't die easily and neither does Cell as he quickly regenerates his lost limbs.

'How in Dende's name do we kill this bug-monster' shouts Gohan gasping for air.

'Well if he can grow back his body parts then we need to make sure there's nothing to grow back from' says Negi planting his feet in the rough terrain.

Gohan slams his kicks high and low while Negi kicks high and low behind Cell but most attacks miss and others were blocked but Negi and Gohan not matter what gave it they're all.

Cell began to get bored as Negi and Gohan wasn't living up to Goku's hype, Negi attacked while Gohan charged a powerful Kamehameha and as it was ready to fire Negi jumped back to join Gohan.

'High-Pressure Energy Wave!' shouts Negi putting his hands together in front of him and firing a yellow beam into Cell.

'Kamehameha!' shouts Gohan firing the iconic blue beam into Cell.

Cell deflects both attacks at once and replies with multiple blue blasts forcing the two fighters to dodge the deadly attacks.

Negi disappears and reappears just below Cell's face and fired a green energy blast into his side while shouting 'Side Bridge' and then fired two pink blasts at the same time shouting 'Power Blitz'.

Cell was annoyed by the middle school brats thinking these tricks could kill him and so he hit harder and faster but Negi and Gohan stood strong taking every critical attack and able to take more.

Gohan whispered an idea in Negi's ear about a massive attack combo but he needs time to charge up his attacks.

Negi moves in front of Cell when he tries to reach Gohan, but as Cell narrowly manages to get past Negi but is stopped by multiple pink energy beams striking his body with some going right through him while sending him to the floor.

'That's called Endless Shoot, you want to see it again' says Negi taking a stab at Cell's pride which has some noticeable changes to Cell's attitude.

'Damn bra-' is all Cell could before a mixture of Kamehameha and Masenko attacks struck his side sending pulses of pain and rage flowing through his body.

'You know what I'm gonna make life harder by forcing you to become fathers' says Cell as his tail opens up to let whatever inside him escape to cause harm.

Each of the twenty-five blue devils awaken into action with cocky and smirking expressions carved into the small Cell lookalikes.

'How? W-what are they?' says Negi barely able to talk due to being shocked and terrified if that's what women do.

'These are my children Cell Juniors, Cell Juniors met your grandfathers now go have fun and play with them' says Cell smirking ferociously.

The Cell Juniors begin to torture the fighters, Negi quickly dashes towards Bulma as he is all she got to protect her.

'Negi! these things are gonna kill me!' yells Bulma as three Cell Juniors slowly walk towards the sacred blue haired woman.

Negi soon arrives on the scene ready with a single attack in mind.

'Super Explosion Wave!' shouts Negi sending a massive wave of yellow energy destroying of the three blue demons.

'Negi! If you could have done that then why not do it on Cell!' whines Bulma knowing that Negi knows she means to say thanks.

As more Cell Juniors attempt to attack once more but is rejected by the brotherly love of Negi's attack but soon Negi's energy begins to deplete as the other Cell Juniors begins to gang up on the young Saiyan.

Cell Juniors also break the other fighters especially Yamcha as Cell Junior breaks his arm which forces a chuckle out of perfect Cell, Yamcha is then was rapidly kick in the stomach by another Cell Junior.

Cell questions himself on if Yamcha was meant to a joke or was accidentally made into a joke, one way or another Yamcha getting kick is too funny.

Suddenly out of nowhere 16 jumps onto Cell warning everyone to get back, Negi got the gist and decide to get Bulma out the way. However, nothing happened as everyone recovers from the close encounter with death but soon realise the massive energy beam tearing through 16 and blowing him up.

'Oh 16 we could have been brothers but you chose death, now if I were to recall you were meant to become stronger!' shouts Cell annoyed wanting a fight better than his and Goku's fights.

The group is continuously beaten by the pint-size terrors, Negi forces his body off of the floor with every single fibre of his muscles screaming out of pain.

'Bulma please tell you got plan for these guys?' asks Negi with blood running down past his eye and scrapes across his body.

Bulma was about to respond before 16's head came flying in and landed next to Gohan.

'Gohan let it go.. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause.. there is those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being..

I know how you feel Gohan, you are gentle.. you don't not like to hurt. I know because I too have learnt these feelings..

but it because your cherish life that you must protect it. Please.. drop your restraints. Protect the life I once loved..

you have the strength, my scanners sensed it.

'Just. let it go..' says 16 as Cell crushes his head into thousands of pieces.

'I would say he went to a better place but we both know he never had a soul' says Cell while wildly smirk.

Gohan could feel his realty slipping as something snaps inside him until he breaks out into an intense scream as golden energy tears out from Gohan's body sending it raging around him, as his energy rises so does his power as it skyrockets past any know limits, his hair spikes up sharply as one bang of hair is left down.

Cell could feel fear rising inside of him as terror washes over him while Gohan slowly walked to grab the Senzu beans, Gohan quickly kills three Cell Juniors surrounding Negi and Bulma.

With a little help from Negi Gohan was swiftly able to take out all the Cell Juniors. Fortunately for Cell Gohan was distracted by the Cell Juniors and so he takes action, Cell wraps his tail around Gohan allowing no movement for him.

'Damn if Gohan can't move we have no chance of winning' shouts Negi rushing towards Cell.

Cell hammered Negi's body forcing him to the ground as Cell readys the killing shot, as Negi finally prepares himself for the cold embrace of death at the last second Bulma jumped in the way of the deadly attack while screaming out in severe pain.

Bulma's clothes then rip and tear from the blast to which after fired lets her numb body fall to the floor with everyone's eyes widen out of shock. Negi runs over and thankfully she is still breathing.

'W-why did y-you d-do that?' asks Negi as warm tears uncontrollable run down his face.

'Honestly I don't know' says Bulma putting her hand on his left cheek 'maybe I love you too much for you to be killed without a chance to live life to the fullest' finally before passing out from pain.

'SENZU BEAN! RIGHT NOW!' shouts Goku with his head turned to Krillin.

Krillin wasted not time and throw the senzu bean to Goku who rushed over to give it to Bulma, Negi stares at Bulma's body as electric sparks zap into life around Negi as power slowly bubbles up inside him.

'You son of a BITCH!' shouts Trunks as he and Vegeta attempt to attack Cell.

But both of them were denied by Cell smashing attacks, Negi slowly turned to Cell with rage and hatred make its existence known by warping Negi in a golden energy and glow, Negi instantly appears in front of Cell's face letting his energy give way to show Cell exactly what he brought upon himself, when Negi's brutal unforgiving punch crashes on Cell's face which the only thing his body could do was be sent flying backwards with tremendous speed crashing right through a rock formation while releasing Gohan from his tails grip.

'YOU BASTARD YOU HURT MY SISTER!' shouts Negi letting all his energy burst out revealing his power as his hair completely spikes up, standing above his shoulders with three bangs dropping down.

'What are you both?' says Cells through his grinding teeth.

'I told you this would happen but you did a Vegeta and kept pushing it until you got want' says Gohan as the electric around his body crackles and snaps at the calm air.

'Hey Piccolo what do we call this new form?' asks Goku unable to look away.

'Well if it's stronger than Super Saiyan then its...' is all Piccolo could say before Goku intercepted.

'a Super Duper Saiyan' says Goku with a smile.

Trunks gives a Vegeta a senzu bean as he begins to plan out what he gonna do to become a Super Duper Saiyan.

'We are not calling it a Super Duper Saiyan!' says Bulma waking up without pain thanks to the senzu bean.

'Then what are we gonna call it?' asks Goku losing his smile.

'A Super Saiyan which has surpassed a normal Super Saiyan which makes it's name to be Super Saiyan Transcend' explains Bulma impressed by her own genius.

Cell begins to back up away from the two Transcend Super Saiyan as they walk in perfect sync with each other before stopping.

'Hey Cell did you know the human body is made of 75% water, we're 100% death have some!' shouts Negi as both him and Gohan charge at Cell.

Negi slams his attacks into Cell body which sends him flying towards Gohan who does the exact same thing, after few minutes of Cell being treated like a ping-pong ball he decide to destroy everything as he floats above everyone else.

'I hoped you all enjoyed the Cell games and fuck you! You can all die with this dunghill of a planet' says Cell charging a Kamehameha.

'Kamehameha!' shouts Cell firing the massive blue beam towards Negi and Gohan.

Negi and Gohan lets the deadly beam inches closer as they calmingly say 'Ka...me...Ha...me' until they shout 'HAAA!' in perfect sync as they fire a combination of their Ultimate Kamehameha.

Negi and Gohan deflects Cell's into space leaving everyone unharmed by the mighty attack, Negi instantly kicked Cell down to the ground after appearing behind him.

'Hey Cell you might remember this one' says Negi before shouting 'Deadly dance!' as he proceeds to kick Cell before launching him into the air where Negi finished the fearsome combo with a straight kick to the gut.

The kick causes something to happen in Cell as it seems as if he's about to throw up, a moment later he up chucked android 18 which seems to both confront Negi and anger him, Negi picks 18 and flies off to drop her off near Bulma.

'Bulma check and see if she's still alive while Cell dies' says Negi leaving Bulma to do her thing.

'You might have beaten me but you'll all will perish in a fiery ball of death!' shouts imperfect Cell as he grows to a massive size as if he's about to pop.

Everyone stares in shock of the hopeless event that is about to take place but Goku stood there knowing what to do.

'Hey guys it's been fun but I need to clean up my mess now' says Goku about to instant transmission to Cell.

Everyone stands shocked with fear of what Goku's about to do.

Goku appears in front of the two boys with one hand Cell.

'Hey Gohan, Negi I'm sorry for forcing you both to fight Cell when in reality it should have been me, before I go I wanted to say a few things, Gohan take care of your mother, Negi take care of Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta he'll need someone like you. You both are gonna be Earth's strongest fighters so stand proud, and that year in the hyperbolic time chamber was the best year of my life. Goodbye' says Goku as instant transmissions away from Earth to protect everyone.

'Goku!' 'Nooooo!' shouts both Negi and Gohan as Goku disappears to save the world.

'Damn it Goku you always have to save us while sacrificing yourself' says Krillin as tears run down his face.

'He died with honour and pride' says Vegeta still shocked.

'He was a real hero' says Yamcha hurt from his friend's death.

'A brave fighter to the very end' says tien looking down at the ground.

'Goku but why?' says Bulma crying on top of the knocked out 18.

Negi and Gohan sat on the floor crying as a precious father, friend and mentor left them, Negi managed to hold the tears as he helped Gohan to his feet.

But suddenly as massive energy appeared in a golden aura.

'P is for Priceless the look upon your faces, E is for Extinction of all your puny races, R is for Revolution which has been televised, F is for how Fucked you are, now allow me to reprise,  
E is for Eccentric, just listen to my song, C is for Completion, That I waited for so long, T is for the Terror upon you I'll bestow.' said the evil monster inside the aura of energy as a energy beam came shooting out from it towards Trunks.

Negi jumped in front of the attack to take the full force of it into his right arm breaking it.

'Damn it that was for Yamcha but it doesn't matter away your all gonna die' says Cell as power leaks from him and electric sparks around him.

'But how?' says Gohan looking confused and thinking his father's sacrifice meant nothing.

'You see when I blow up my nucleus was the only thing remaining which bonded with Goku's cells and making me Super Perfect Cell' says Cell with a devilish grin.

Vegeta couldn't stand there as his little brother is getting injured by the awful Bug monster.

'THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!' shouts Vegeta as he charged towards Cell while transforming into a Super Saiyan.

But his attack was useless as Cell easily knocked him away and sent a powerful energy blast towards the prince, Gohan did a Negi and jumped in front of the blast injuring his left arm

'haha, the strongest fighters risking their lives for a couple of idiots don't matter through because with one finally Kamehameha you'll all die' says Cell charging up a Kamehameha.

'Thats it, its all over we're gonna die' says Gohan giving up.

'Gohan listen your father wouldn't have given up. It may seem pointless but we have a chance together to send him to hell' says Negi with passion and determination which motivated Gohan to keep fighting.

As Cell fired his Kamehameha towards the two boys they put their unharmed hands together like they were doing a regular Kamehameha.

'KAME!' says the two boys as they pour their power into their hands.

'A two maned Kamehameha with one hand don't get it' says Piccolo in pure shock and fear.

'HAME!' says the two boys as a powerful blue ball of energy appears in between their hands.

'Oh what's this?' says Cell excited and curious.

'HAAAAAA!' screams Negi and Gohan firing the two person one-handed Kamehameha which crashes into Cell's attack.

The massive amounts of energy being produced forces android 18 to wake up, she swiftly sits up and analysis the area surrounding them and spots Negi and Gohan together firing the massive Kamehameha with their hair sharply spiked up.

'What's going on?' asks 18 looking towards Bulma.

'Hey do you two really think you can beat me with such an attack, behold the power of two hands' shouts Cell pushing his beam closer to Gohan and Negi.

'God damn it' says Negi grinding his teeth.

'Why doesn't he shut the hell up and fight' shouts Gohan.

'Gohan! Negi!' says Goku from the other world.

'Dad?!' shouts Gohan at the same time as Negi shouts 'Goku?!'.

'You need to put all your power into this attack' says Goku.

'But we can't do it' says the two boys.

'Listen I just want to say if you don't do this Chi-Chi and Bulma are gonna die, Piccolo and 18 are gonna die everyone you care about are gonna die but more importantly your gonna die. But your better than that, your better than him your better than me. So plant your feet grit your teeth and realise your power!' shouts Goku as a faint figure of himself standing behind the two boys.

'What's this your second wind or your dying breath?' says Cell mocking the boys.

Vegeta attacks Cell with an energy blast weaking Cell Kamehameha.

'Release all your energy RIGHT NOW!' shouts Goku.

Negi and Gohan screamed as they pour their power and energy all in one more thrust of energy through the Kamehameha destroying Cell piece by piece before nothing was left.

Negi and Gohan began to fall down to the ground but while in the air the fist bumped each while saying 'Dragon Kamehameha' in sync.

18 caught Negi but let Gohan fall to the floor.

'Negi you alright? Are you hurt?' asks 18 in concern as she slowly floats down to the ground.

'Well I'd be lying if I said my arm doesn't hurt' says Negi managing to give 18 a smile.

* * *

After a Senzu bean was given for Negi and Gohan the two are finally ready to start doing stuff.

'Should we go to the lookout and start granting our wishes?' asks Yamcha.

'You guys can go but you have to remember to come by my place for a birthday party for Negi and Gohan and celebration of Cell's defeat' says Bulma as Trunks takes her home.

Everyone but Vegeta went to the lookout to grant their two wishes, which were both to revive everyone killed by Cell and to bring Goku back to life but was rejected by Goku himself suggesting the planets better off without him so Negi interjected to ask the dragon to remove the bombs in 18 and 17's chest.

'Hey 18 do you want to come to Capsule Corp.?' asks Negi with an innocent smile.

'Okay but just for you don't call me 18' says 18 confusing Negi.

'Than you want me to call you by the name you had before becoming android' says Negi thinking out loud.

'Yeah my name is Lazuli' says Lazuli to which stuns Negi.

'Geez human names are good but yours is beautiful' says Negi as a light blush appears on his face.

'Aren't you cute but I'm gonna need new clothes' says Lazuli smiling.

'Well Bulma might have an outfit for you' says Negi as they wave goodbye and head over to Capsule Corp.

'Hey, Negi and Lazuli if I'm correct' yells Bulma from the other side of the newly decorated party room.

'Yo, Bulma I knew you were a fast worker but damn the party isn't in another 2 hours' says Negi.

'Well I'm just that good, anyway let's get you something to wear Lazuli and Negi you got some new clothes' says Bulma guiding Lazuli upstairs.

Negi grabbed one of the black armbands Bulma got to show Goku some respect and ran upstairs effortlessly, he grabs some clothes out from his wardrobe and he finally decides to wear light green long sleeve hoodie with a black short sleeve undershirt with a red collar, indigo blue denim shorts and his golden boots.

Negi spent a couple hours thinking over what his life has come too, which gives his pride a little boost.

'Hey Negi get down here everyone is waiting!' yells Bulma.

Negi got up and put the black armband on his left arm to symbolise the last time Goku helped him, Negi slowly makes his way downstairs knowing Bulma is gonna make a dramatic entrance for Negi.

'Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Negi and Gohan happy birthday to you' sings everyone with the exception of a few prideful people, while Negi scanned over the crowd to find Lazuli who's got some new clothes which are a black shirt with purple long sleeves, blue jeans with a brown belt, black flat shoes with white socks.

Bulma pulled Negi a side to meet his other sister Tights, she look like Bulma and even dressed like Bulma but she had blonde hair probably her only difference.

'Oh you have a Saiyan boyfriend so do I but he wanted to train so I left him at home' says Tights.

Negi noticed Yamcha slowly making his way to Lazuli before Bulma interrupted everyone by shouting.

'Okay guys give the two birthday heroes your gifts while I go grab the cake' says Bulma walking off.

Negi thinks to himself that the buffet is good enough but gifts that's just a bonus.

Tein gave the two some weighted training gear with a few science textbooks.

Piccolo gave Gohan his father's training gi and Negi a Saiyan scouter probably from their fight with Frieza.

Trunks gave Gohan some notes off future Bulma and Negi his sword.

Vegeta even decided to pitch in he gave Gohan a Saiyan armor chest piece and Negi a ring with the Saiyan race symbol imprinted into its side with a quote on the inside.

Tights gave the two boy blueprints for a unknown machine saying it's a puzzle but a very very complex one.

Krillin gave to two boys a photo of a young Goku for Gohan and Negi a coupon for an all you can get restaurant.

Yamcha gave the boys the full of collection of baseball cards mostly of him which forced everyone into laughter.

Lazuli gave Gohan 16's CPU and walked over to Negi to whisper something in his ear.

'I'll give you a special gift later' says Lazuli ending with a kiss to his cheek causing his face to redden in an instant.

A while into the party as Yamcha tried to talk to Bulma who kissed Vegeta on his cheek in front of Yamcha without knowing which angers Yamcha and he decides to "get back at her" by trying to get with Lazuli but sadly he doesn't know Negi is with Lazuli so he's gonna get Yamcha'd.

Negi spots Yamcha flirting with Lazuli as she tries to talk to Bulma and Tights which angers her, Negi knows if he doesn't try something Lazuli will killed him.

'Listen creep if you want to die carry' says Lazuli giving Yamcha a death stare but he doesn't take the obvious hint.

'Don't say I didn't warn you' says Lazuli smashing her fist into Yamcha's stomach sending him crashing through the wall.

Negi and Bulma simultaneously facepalm themselves in perfect sync as the room breaks into laughter, Negi is then pulled to the side by Lazuli into his room.

Negi knew what was about to happen but was still exhilarated by the long passionate french kiss he shared with Lazuli, as Negi's mind raced with a thousand thoughts all made by his hormones, Lazuli's mind was clearer than Negi's but still raced with hundred of thoughts of what she and Negi are gonna do.

The two land onto Negi's bed ever breaking away from their passionate kiss, Lazuli easier removed Negi's hoodie and shirt before returning to the kiss, however, Negi struggled with Lazuli's bra strap as he slowly kisses down her neck send pulses of pleasure through Lazuli body until finally managing to remove the bra which joined the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed, Negi made his way down to Lazuli's breasts which cause both people to feel pleasure.

Lazuli felt overwhelmed by pleasure as Negi played around with her breasts, Negi started his kissing journey once again and slowly teases Lazuli with passionate light kisses as he slowly made his way down to her crouch, thankfully for Negi her jeans and subsequent underwear was easier to remove than her bra, the sight of Lazuli vigna set off millions of hormones in Negi's head, Lazuli couldn't believe it, it was Negi's first time and yet he was so good as her mind fills with pleasure.

Lazuli forced herself out of the heavenly state to fully undress Negi to return the massive favour, Negi felt Lazuli's tongue licking around his penis sending excitement out of him in the form of groans.

Negi got onto on the sweaty, sexy naked body of Lazuli and thrust his penis into her pussy letting nature do its thing as sounds of their bodies thrusting into each other echoed through the room as exhilaration runs rapid in both of their bodies.

The two began to position their bodies in new ways they both didn't even know until this moment while their senses were overridden by the joy, pleasure and excitement of sex, the two continued for five hours until continuing in the shower as the water barely did anything to wash the warmth and sweat the two gained as they keep fucking each other a little while longer before stopping as they throw each other random pairs of clothes hoping nobody downstairs knew what just happened.

'That was great for my first time' says Negi finishing preparing himself for the rest of the party.

'I loved it as well maybe we can do it again sometime soon' says Lazuli kissing Negi's cheek before the two returned to the party.

'Hey Negi how was the special gift' says Bulma loud enough for everyone to hear forcing both Lazuli and Negi to blush wildly.

'Oh, come on Bulma the kid was just trying out his Super Saiyan' says Tights which makes everyone laugh well except Yamcha who was getting more jealous by the second.

Vegeta also didn't laugh but smiled as his new little brother is becoming a full-fledged Saiyan.

'Hello everyone, how are you all?' says Chi-Chi walking in with her father the Ox-king and two gift bags.

'Hey mom' says Gohan running up to her.

'Hey, there my little scholar and saviour of the Earth' says Chi-Chi hugging her son.

'Mom I'd like you to meet my best friend and his girlfriend' says Gohan gesturing towards Negi and Lazuli.

Chi-Chi spots their red faces which makes her giggle as she walks up to introduce herself.

'Nice to meet you I'm Chi-Chi Gohan's mother' says Chi-Chi outstretching her hand.

'I'm Negi a Saiyan raised by the Briefs' says Negi talking Chi-Chi hand for a handshake.

'I'm Lazuli Negi's girlfriend' says Lazuli bluntly as she shakes Chi-Chi's hand.

Chi-Chi is soon pulled away by the other women most likely to catch her up on what just happened.

'Hey Negi has your mother told you about Saiyan genetics or did she pass over that' says Vegeta as he walks over to Negi.

'No as far as I can recall' says Negi in which Vegeta proceeds to teach the young boy and as Vegeta talks everyone looks towards Gohan and Trunks as their faces go red.

'Huh I almost forgot, boys I got some birthday presents for you' says Chi-Chi hand one gift bag to Gohan and then Negi give the other one.

Gohan founds his out to be books on advanced science and Negi found his to be a wooden pole the size of Negi's arm.

'That's the power pole it was Goku's before… you know anyways from what I heard your a lot like Goku it the fighting way so I thought this to be the best gift' explain Chi-Chi managing to hold back her tears.

'Hey Negi! I challenge you to a fight' says Yamcha as all his jealousness built up to this moment.

'Ha, wait you're serious?' asks Negi with a curious look.

'Yeah so much through I'm willing to bet on it' says Yamcha, as he believes, has a chance.

The pair moved their "fight" outside, the wind was calm as the two stare each other down, Negi swiftly and effortlessly charges up.

'Well at least this would be a good work out' says Negi unknowingly pissing off Yamcha.

'The fight will begin in three...two...one' says Yamcha.

As soon as Yamcha finishes speaking Negi slams his fist into Yamcha face sending him crashing to the floor.

'Damn' says Piccolo as Negi's attack lands.

Negi begins to rapidly hammer his attacks into Yamcha's body while Piccolo commented 'damn' on every single attack.

'Piccolo Shut The Fuck Up!' snouts everyone in annoyance except for Negi and Yamcha.

'Damn' says Lazuli watching her boyfriend kick some ass.

'Hey Yamcha I'm about to put it down you throat' says Negi with a sadistic smirk.

'Damn' says Piccolo to himself.

'No you are not!' screams Yamcha charging a mouth energy attack.

'Damn' says literally everyone.

Negi forces the energy into Yamcha's throat stunning him, he finally finished Yamcha off with a smashing back kick, Yamcha's body slowly fell to the floor.

'Damn' says Negi and Piccolo in sync.

After the fight everyone it's time to call it a night ahead off to bed and leave Yamcha passed out on the floor, as Trunks quickly caught up to Negi.

'Hey, tomorrow I'm gonna go back to the future do you want to come with me?' asked Trunks with a smile.

'Sure, I wouldn't mind, I'll see tomorrow morning then' says Negi running upstairs to join Lazuli in bed.

Negi invited Lazuli into his room again but this time notices the other side which was littered with manga, anime and video games to which mostly consists of my hero academia and kingdom hearts.

Negi quickly puts away most of his stuff but Lazuli was able to look over most of it, she also spots a new Capsule Corp. Model laptop on Negi's desk next to the Capsule Corp. Computer.

Negi notices Lazuli looking over his anime and manga, forcing a blush upon his face.

'Oh, you don't have to be so embarrassed Otaku' says Lazuli enjoying his embarrassment.

'I think you're forgetting who saved the world' says Negi not happy about the Otaku comment.

'Nope, it was my sexy little Otaku' says Lazuli undressing for bed.

Negi rested easy in Lazuli's soft naked body as he slept with no idea of what the next day will bring.

* * *

'Negi get up you got to go' shouts Lazuli trying to wake Negi up.

Negi opens his eyes enough to analysis the clock.

'Oh crap baskets' says Negi rolling out of bed.

Negi literary throws on some of his clothes that were similar to the one wore yesterday before grabbing his sword and proceeds to run downstairs.

'Hey Negi hurry up will ya, slow poke' yells Bulma as Trunks stands next to her with the time machine ready.

'Sorry I slept in' said Negi easily jump in into the time machine.

'you have some time quickly say goodbye' says Trunks while he gets into the time machine.

'Okay, Bulma don't touch my room and I'll miss you, Lazuli well I'll see ya later' says Negi kissing Lazuli on the lips.

As him and Trunks run to the time machine but they say goodbye to Vegeta in their own way, Vegeta flipped them off and they returned the gesture.

'Okay we're leaving' says Trunks as the time machine floated up before disappearing.

The time machine then appeared in a ruin of west city and apart from rumble covering up the floor there was near an equal amount of blood and bodies of the former west city civilians.

Trunks led him to a broken down Capsule Corp. Substation, Negi walked down a pitch black set of stairs both entering a room lit with a red light from multiple red bulbs, Negi examined the room to find tools, research notes and machines strewed across multiple tables and desks, before Negi could notice he was in a warm embrace with a blue-haired woman who he knows to well.

'Hey Bulma long time no see' says Negi noticing Bulma was slightly crying.

'You don't even know the half of it' says Bulma whipping away her tears with her sleeve.

'So it seems Trunks wasn't exaggerating when he said this place was destroyed' says Negi commenting of the world's state.

'well at least your timeline was saved then, thank god' says Bulma sitting down on a nearby broke chair.

'yeah mom you should have seen it the androids weren't bad at all but there was a greater threat named Cell and he need to absorb the two androids to become "perfect" both Gohan and Negi transform into Super Saiyan Transcend to beat him but he tried to kamikaze the planet which Goku stepped into sacrificing himself but Cell wasn't he came back even stronger and broke Negi's right arm and Gohan's left arm and they joined their good arms together to make a two maned one-handed Kamehameha called the Dragon Kamehameha' explains Trunks.

'Oh isn't that great, you've become stronger than Goku alright but sadly they never happened to your future self and I guessing Trunks never told you, so I'll will' says Bulma before explaining how future Negi died which caused Trunks to remember it.

A young teen Trunks has Bulma his arms staring at the two killer androids with a adult Negi standing in front of the two in his Super Saiyan form.

'Negi come on we need to go' shouts Trunks.

'Trunks you need to leave I have to fight the androids' yells Negi as Trunks leaves.

'Oh you're letting the brat live well he'll die another day' says 17 with a smirk.

17 and 18 proceed to beat Negi to near death before the two finish him off with a combo attack.

'Listen Negi I know that in your timeline 18 is your girlfriend and all but in this timeline, she is a cold killer don't show them any mercy' says Bulma while Negi and Trunks left to fight the androids.

'So how are we gonna get their attention?' asks Negi looking around as they float in the air relaxed.

'Simple, Super Saiyan they'll come crawling, have you got a handle on Super Saiyan Transcend?' asks Trunks as the calm wind blows through their hair.

'Nope not yet maybe I should use it, but then there will be no challenge' says Negi thinking out loud.

'Anyway I'll go Super Saiyan you can do what you want' says Trunks.

Trunks screams as his hair spikes up and glows a golden yellow, Trunks was right to androids soon came looking for them.

'Hey 17 found the Super Saiyan and a teen' says 18 with cold look in her eye.

'Oh hey Trunks how did back to the future go' says 17 mocking Trunks.

'Hey you two have been killing people long enough it's time to pay' says Trunks with anger bubbling inside him.

'Wait did you go back in time to bring a teen to fight. But he seems familiar wait is he a younger version of the guy we killed' says 17 trying to remember.

'Gohan wait no it was Negi. Now I remember he was probably the only half decent man to rape, I thought I'd rape him while forcing your last to family members watch then slowly cut out your virtual organs that would have been fun but no you have to be a hero and save your family' says 18 with a sadistic smile and murder in her eyes.

Negi begin to feel conflicted inside as the sadistic 18 talked about Negi as a "plaything". Negi's eyes widen with shock and fear as he begins to hyperventilate while he has a mental breakdown, Trunks notices this change in mental state which enrages Trunks.

'Negi listen she isn't the same 18 in your timeline this 18 is a cold hearted killer but your 18 your Lazuli is kind-hearted mostly and loves you. I'm gonna beat the crap out of her and I'm gonna need you to planet your feet, grit your teeth and kill that android!' shouts Trunks.

In a single scream Negi powers up to Mastered Super Saiyan, Negi let his energy skyrocket which scares the two androids.

'Ha, that scares you?' says Trunks mocking the pair.

'What's it to you?' says 18 gritting her teeth.

'Because I'm not even using my full power' says Negi as the look his eyes tell them he isn't lying.

The two Saiyans attack the androids relentlessly with smashing blows and crushing kicks, the androids were losing and they knew, they needed something anything to use to gain upper hand then they spot their one chance if their wrong they're done for.

They fired multiple energy blasts towards the Capsule Corp. Substation which is where Bulma was hiding, unfortunately, for the androids Trunks was paying attention enough so he instantly deflected all the energy blasts, Negi replied by showing the pair Super Saiyan Transcend fear and terror washed over their face just like what happened to the millions of people they killed.

The two androids dropped to the floor on their knees.

'Please let me live, I let you use me in anyway you want' pleads 18 starting to cry.

'Yeah yeah I'll become a park ranger and your brother in law' begs 17.

'So you want to live even through you killed thousand who were exactly in the same place as you and you shown no mercy and here you beg for mercy' asks Negi with a disgusted look on his face.

'Yeah' says both of the androids.

'You dumb ass you killed thousands of ecosystems what are you gonna be parker ranger too. But sure you both can live' says Negi as his anger lessens.

'Really?' asks both of them.

'No! You cowards!' shouts Negi as Trunks joins his side.

Both Trunks and Negi fires a big bang attack destroy in the two instantly, Trunks powered down to his base form as Negi slowly did so.

'Hey let's get you back to the present but first I need to talk to my mother' says Trunks running over to her.

Negi could feel ominous presence which is kind of familiar, then suddenly Negi was caught in a bear hug by something green and bug like.

'Hello friend' says Negi charging up enough energy to blast the monster off of him.

'That power but how' asks imperfect Cell.

'Push-ups, sits-ups and a whole lot of juice' says Negi beating the monster into the air.

'If you trying anything clever then you…' says Cell before he notices the sword coming down on him as both of them begin to scream.

'Hey, Cell maybe you should split!' shouts Negi using his sword to slice Cell perfectly in half and then proceeds to cut him enough for an apple pie.

Trunks spots the millions of pieces of Cell before Negi blasts them into nothingness.

'Huh well that was easy anyway let's go back to the present' says Trunks walking to an open space to release the time machine.

The two finally get back to the present where everyone was waiting for them to arrive.

Negi didn't wait for any hellos as soon as the time machine landed, Negi ran over to both Lazuli and Bulma, he pulled both of them into a warm embrace as he lets all the sadness and terror out in one tearful moment letting the fountain of warm tears flow down his face.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Following is a fan-based FANFIC.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter 6: New Adventure and Times of Peace

The sun warmed Negi's and Lazuli's skin while they slowly lick away at their multicolor ice cream as they walk away from the guy selling ice cream outside the shopping mall as they hold hands.

'You saw that ad for the intergalactic tournament?' asks Negi scanning over the giant displaying the ad on repeat.

'Sounds like it could be a good warm up' says Lazuli finishing off her ice cream.

'I mean if Gohan and Trunks maybe if Vegeta joins it could be fun' says Negi getting excited from the thought of fighting the three of them.

'You're cute when you start getting excited by fighting' says Lazuli giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

'By the way why do have to wear an outfit like that' says Negi barely unable to look away from Lazuli gorgeous body while she wears a black bra covered by a thin t-shirt with a light blue skirt and sandals.

'Because teasing you is so much fun' says Lazuli with a smirk as they walk back to Capsule Corp.

When they got back to Capsule Corp. They wasted no time saying hello as they disappeared up to Negi's room.

Lazuli shoved Negi onto the bed before getting on top of him and started kissing wildly as they tore the others clothes off and throwing them into a pile by the door, Lazuli broke away from the kiss to guide Negi's dick into her pussy cowgirling him, Negi fondled around with Lazuli's soft breasts as she moves her hips up and down sending pleasure in small jolts through their bodies in perfect sync when Negi's dick reached deep into Lazuli's pussy, Lazuli leaned forward enough for Negi to lick and slightly nimble on Lazuli's nipples, Negi grabbed Lazuli's perfect ass to increase the deepness of the humping, their warm sweaty bodies rubbed an thruster against each set their minds racing around it feels of pleasure and exhilaration.

Negi swiftly rolled over forcing Lazuli onto the bottom which forced the two to smile as Negi begin to trust his dick further into Lazuli's pussy, Lazuli started to groan ever so slightly after Negi moved her fair-skinned left leg onto his shoulder giving him both a good view and even more pleasure which exactly what Lazuli also has, after a little more time the two exhilarated sexually charged people came and decided it's time to get ready for the intergalactic tournament.

'Lazuli do you know where my training gear is?' shouts Negi looking through his wardrobe.

'I got it' says Lazuli putting his training gear down on the bed 'I'm gonna take a quick shower' Lazuli gives Negi a kiss on the lips.

The couple made their way to battle island where the were assigned platforms on which they have to fight it's a battle royale on each platform.

'Okay Lazuli try not to kill anybody and I'll see you in the finals' says Negi making his way to his platform.

'And don't show your full power, give them a show first' says Lazuli waving him off.

Negi was on the platform closer to the ocean then the rest of them and which look to be jammed packed with giant muscle men wearing masks well except a girl who looks around his age and is kinda hot he thought but before Negi could inspected more the fight began.

Everyone looked at Negi thinking he is small and weak.

'Oh I see, come on then, fight me' says Negi as the hundreds of fully grown men begin to charge at him.

Negi proceeds to run through the crowd of men while knocking all of them in one hit as he instant appears and disappears while bodies began to pile up.

'That wasn't mu-' says Negi before he's kneed to how face almost breaking his nose.

'Hey you don't just hit people in the face' says Negi rubbing his nose.

'Yeah I can it's a battle royale' says a girl the Negi saw a while ago.

She wore a white shirt with purple medium sleeves, blue shorts, green boots with purple socks.

'Well you don't look too strong so I'll stay in this base form' says Negi thinking out loud.

'I'll make you eat those words' yells the girl when she begins to attack relentlessly.

Negi blocked the attacks letting them hammer it into his arms, Negi decides it's time to attack he slams his fist into Videl's stomach sending her backwards almost to the edge before she could react a green ball of energy hit her off into the ocean.

The girl found herself wet and confused of how he did that it must been a trick. Right?

'Hey, you need help there?' asks Negi floating above the surface of the ocean.

'How the hell are you flying?' asks the girl shocked.

'huh I don't really think about it, you'd just use your energy inside our body and you should float in the air. I'm Negi by the way' explains Negi holding his hand out for her.

'Videl and why are you helping me?' says Videl as she is pulled up by Negi, as Videl blushed.

Negi was a little distracted by Videl's obvious blue bra showing through the damp shirt.

'Oh sorry I've got to go to my semi-final fight' says Negi before running off.

Videl shrugs and begins to walk over to the locker room for something clothes that aren't wet, but what she didn't notice that Lazuli followed her and waiting for her to notice.

'So you like Negi?' bluntly says Lazuli as Videl spun around a little confused.

'W-what do you mean?' asks Videl confused.

'You. Like. Like. Negi don't you?' asks Lazuli knowing the answer.

Videl as now blushing wildly and unable to answer.

'Ha, I'm right aren't I, well then if this gonna be a problem since I'm his girlfriend' states Lazuli with a smile.

Videl instantly look stunned before regaining her composer.

'Well because I'm nice I'll give you a chance, a competition for his love in a way' says Lazuli challenging the young girl.

'I don't know, I need to think about' says Videl walking away from battle island thinking about Negi's power which was stronger than her father's it had to be.

Meanwhile the semi-finalists were decided Negi, Lazuli, Gohan, Trunks, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin and Doskoi.

And the semifinal fights have been decided Negi Vs. Tien, Lazuli Vs. Krillin, Gohan Vs, Doskoi and Trunks Vs. Piccolo.

Negi floated onto the platform at the same time as Tien.

'Hey kid, do me a favour and don't power up to Super Saiyan Transcend I don't want to be wished back again..' says Tien getting ready to fight.

'Fine but I can't promise anything about Super Saiyan' says Negi in his fighting stance

The two clashes fist before entering heated battle, Tien managed to keep up with Negi's extreme speed dashing around and hammering away at his body, the two clash for a minute Tien forces Negi to transform into a Super Saiyan or suffer defeat by touching the ocean.

Negi used his Super Saiyan power to instantly got behind Tien smashing his back with his attack sending him deep into him ocean. After a helping hand from Negi Tein gets out the ocean and walks over to the stands to join the crowd.

Negi decided to pay his sister a visit before the finals, he made his way to the stands while watching Lazuli beating the crap out of Krillin.

'Negi! Over here!' shouts Bulma waving over Negi.

'Hey Bulma I was checking out on how you guys were doing' says Negi floating over the audience members before landing next to Bulma.

'By the way your friend joined us' says Bulma gesturing to Videl who Negi just noticed was there.

'Hi, what do you think of the fight?' asks Negi with a smile.

'It was awesome but how did you change your hair colour instantly?' asked Videl looking confused.

'Simple, I went Super Saiyan' simply answers Negi.

'What's a Super Saiy-' says Videl before the intergalactic tournaments announcer interrupted.

'Negi if you don't hurry up you'll lose by forfeit' says the announcer.

'Oh crap baskets got to go see ya guys, see ya later Videl' shouts Negi flying off to join the other finalists.

After a couple minutes each fighter was placed in the pods and sent to their locations: Negi found himself in area full of child toys, Gohan landed in a volcanic area, Lazuli arrived in a field full of flowers and finally Trunks was in a desert area.

Negi walked around looking for somebody to fight until giant baby toys came falling from the sky which Negu quickly dodges all the falling objects and find the source of it, a short guy with a turban and in a blue gi.

'Well since we're playing like that, I'll give you most of my power' says Negi swiftly transforms into Super Saiyan.

Negi smashed his fist into the guy pushing him back further and further with each attack, soon Negi punched the guy into the floor.

'You're goddamn annoying you know that right' says Negi breathing heavy not noticing Trunks and Krillin's body as well as the other three blue skinned people.

'Emm. Negi over here' says Gohan getting Negi attention who then notices the knocked out bodies and the three more people to hit.

'May god there's more, Super Saiyan 2 it is' says Negi obviously bored.

'Super Saiyan 2?' asks Gohan confused.

'Super Saiyan transcend is a mouth full so Super Saiyan 2 sounds intimidating' says Negi smiling.

'Wait you mastered it?!' shouts Gohan stunned.

'Well almost but I can easily power up' says Negi calmly.

'Wait Goku never had Super Saiyan 2' says the female fighter.

'There she is' says Lazuli dropping by with her clothes slightly ripped.

'You ripped her clothes? You don't rip her clothes without her killing you' says Negi.

'Negi! Don't do a Saiyan warrior and start giving them chances just go Super Saiyan 2 already' yells Gohan obviously not liking how his father used to fight.

'Fine but I'm using a new fighting style' says Negi before screaming.

As his screams echoes his hair spikes up sharply and electricity sparks burst into life around his body while his energy spikes and power rises.

'What is that power?' says Bojack in a stunned look.

'Lazuli I want to take the girl' says Negi with a smirk.

'But she tore my clothes' complains Lazuli.

'And she nearly ripped the rest with your corpses' says Gohan annoyed that the two are doing a Vegeta and Goku.

'Fine let's see what the boy's got' says the female fighting flying over to fight Negi.

Negi and the female fighter float over to a clear zone to begin their battle.

'Before we try to kill each other I'm Negi a Super Saiyan 2 and you are?' asks Negi with a smile.

'Why is my name important' asks the girl.

'Because your energy is decent and you look nice' says Negi still smirking.

'I'm Zangya and I want to know about that new fighting style of yours' asks Zangya smirking.

'My style is called Lightning Flash' says Negi as the electricity sparks increases.

Negi's speed increased as he changes his energy into the same form as lightning, Negi quickly fires a lightning blast into Zangya's stomach which she replies with a smirk.

The two enter a heated fight equally hammers away at each others body, each crushing blow sends shockwaves crackling and lightning from Negi's energy blasting obstructing the weather forcing it to rain.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Lazuli fought the two remaining minions forcing earthquakes and shockwaves to vibrate the ground beneath them as the rain falls grow heavy.

Vegeta and Trunks fought Bojack motivated by the two Saiyan boys but Bojack is winning.

Everyone is watching the warriors fight the killers, Videl cheers for them but mostly for Negi to which just thinking of him forces a blush on her face, Bulma and Chi-Chi cheered but there was concern in their voices.

Negi clashed with Zangya multiple times while lightning strikes around the pair.

'Lightning clone!' shouts Negi creating two clones of himself.

The two Negis charged forward and rushed Zangya attacking with lightning speed.

'Chew on this, Thunder Claws' shouts Negi as his fingers are covered by his electric energy.

Negi begins to slash away at Zangya but they still smirk as the exciting fight continues, soon Zangya isn't able to keep up and then suffers major damage from Negi's brutal attacks which forces her to her knees as pain jolts through her body with death looming over her.

'Get up Zangya and fight for me!' yells Bojack easily dealing with Vegeta and Trunks.

Zangya gritted her teeth at the sound of Bojack's voice which is noticed by Negi.

'Huh you don't like him' says Negi with all innocent drains from his voice.

'I'll rather die than serve him' says Zangya with anger washing over her.

'Well, I can kill you if you want?' asks Negi.

'Please do' answers Zangya lowering her head.

'I'm sorry' says Negi charging up an energy blast just above her head.

'No need, but maybe if you weren't taken by her over there and I wasn't a minion to that monster maybe you and I could have a chance' says Zangya as death approaches.

'Yeah I would of liked that, but remember even bad people have a shot in heaven' says Negi as the energy blast is ready to fire.

'before I died promise you'll kill Bojack, that's my final wish' says Zangya welcoming the cold embrace of death.

'I promise, Goodbye Zangya' says Negi firing the energy which completely destroys Zangya.

Negi notices that Lazuli and Gohan have finished off the minions but Trunks and Vegeta was knocked unconscious by Bojack, Negi gave Bojack a look that could kill a man.

'Bojack your gonna die' says Negi slowly walking towards the evil giant.

Everyone watching the events unfold cheer for the heroes some even shout 'Golden Warrior' since they don't know his name.

'Negi use this' says Trunks with his last breath as he throws Negi his sword.

'Ha, boy you think you stand a chance' says Bojack with a smile.

Negi didn't talk as he walk closer before he disappears and reappears behind Bojack in a instant Negi was in a pose that looked like he just slashed something.

'What just happened?' says Bojack confused.

'Wait for it' says Negi not even looking at him.

'No seriously what just happ- aarrgghh' screams Bojack as his right arm comes flying off letting the blood gush out.

'You see I got that off Trunks but this one is mine' says Negi grabbing the sword by two hands sending his energy through the blade.

Bojack's face said it all his face curled in horror and terror as the blade became electrified by Negi's energy.

'I'm gonna call this Lightning Blade or maybe beam sabre, I'll work on it afterwards' says Negi pulling back the sword.

'I won't let you boy that cowardly bitch maybe easy to kill but I have to warn you I'm a lot stronger than Cell' says Bojack charging towards him.

'Good because so am I' shouts Negi charging towards Bojack.

Negi cuts Bojack vertically in half and then horizontally which blow up the monster into nothing more than dust.

Everyone watching busted into tears of joy and cries ofthanks to the Golden Warrior, Chi Chi celebrated the fact her baby boy wasn't harmed much, Bulma celebrated her little brother's victory and Videl celebrates for the survival of Negi and the birth of the Golden Warrior.

* * *

A couple hours later

'Hey look at that you made the front cover Negi, the Golden Warrior Vs. Hercule Satan the Earth's mightiest heroes but who is greater' says Lazuli passing Negi the newspaper in the hospital bed.

'Golden Warrior sounds a bit much' says Negi scanning over the newspaper.

'But it's accurate though, by the way your friend wants to see you' says Bulma gesturing to the door.

Negi notices Videl at the door wearing something similar to the intergalactic tournament clothes, she walked over to Negi's side before speaking.

'Hey, how you doing Negi?' asks Videl hiding something behind her back.

'You know the usually broken ribs and other bones, what you got there?' replies Negi trying to see behind her.

'I got you a get well gift' says Videl revealing a buffet of anime and manga with collectables and Negi's eyes quite literally sparkled.

'thank but two questions how much did that cost? And who told you that I like that kinda stuff?' asks Negi as Videl gestured over to Lazuli and Negi gave her a stare.

'What?' She asked as Lazuli responses by holding in a laugh.

'Anyway didn't cost that much, but get well soon Golden Warrior' says Videl placing the stuff down and giving Negi a kiss on his forehead before running out.

Negi blushed wildly as Bulma nudge him and Lazuli smirking know that she took the offer, while the group talk about the newspaper containing the start to Negi's new fame and Yamcha's epic failure fell out the window down to Yamcha leaning against the wall who quickly snatched the paper out the air and read it.

'First my martial arts skills, second my pride, and lastly my baseball career have all been taken away by those two damn Saiyans, Negi gets all the fame as I'm getting laughed at. I'm not taking this anymore I swear I'll make those two pay, you better watch out Vegeta and Negi, I'm not someone to be messed with' says Yamcha throwing the newspaper into a patch of water as he walks off.

Seven years Later

Seven years after the defeat of Bojack and the birth of the Golden Warrior the Z fighters have lived in peace so much so that the two young Saiyan are about to enter highschool at the ages of 16 and 17, Negi spent his seven years of peace training, dating Lazuli and looking after their newly born daughter, Kairi to which luckily for her it's her 5th birthday she stay with Bulma and Lazuli while Negi was out looking presents which was on a list made Lazuli.

But while on his mission Negi spotted a familiar face but he was mugging a young woman, Negi quickly became the Golden Warrior in his Super Saiyan form and hid the presents safely and then went to investigate.

'Give me your purse and the jewels!' shouts Yamcha in mask of Hercule Satan with a gun in his hand pointing at the woman.

'Please don't hurt me take whatever you want just don't hurt me' pleads the young woman with tears slowly dripping down her face.

'I'm not gonna hurt you much anyway' says Yamcha closing the gap between them and the girl but always keeping the gun on her.

'Yamcha!' shouts Negi behind him with anger in his eyes.

'Golden Warrior please help!' shouts the young woman.

'You bastard' says Yamcha gritting his teeth.

Yamcha locked on to his new target and fired the entire clip towards Negi which he caught with ease, Negi slowly walks towards Yamcha.

'You will not escape justice because you're stronger than most men' says Negi before striking Yamcha in the gut crushing multiple ribs due to the shockwaves of the smashing punch knocking him out.

When Yamcha's body hit the floor the young woman hugged Negi out of shock and gratitude.

'It's okay call the police they'll handle him but I must go another person is in need of my help' says Negi flying off back toward the presents he hide.

'Thank you Golden Warrior I'll remember this' shouts the woman.

Negi took a short glance at his watch and realized something as horror and fear crawled up his spine. He was late. He grabbed the presents and quickly headed towards his daughter's party at the speed of light.

'I'm sorry I'm late, I had to deal with a mug-' says Negi before his adorable princess Kairi jumped onto him hugging him.

'We heard it was on the news' says Bulma as Negi notices the news on the T.V.

'The victim says that the Golden warrior saved her which brings this hero's total people saved in a month up to a hundred and fifty, his fans have come out and said that not even Hercule Satan is as good as he is' says the news reporter.

'My daddy's a superhero' says Kairi with pride and happiness.

'Hey Negi' says Videl appearing behind him in the doorway.

'Yo, you want to join the party' says Negi unable to move due to his daughter clinging onto him.

'Sure, I even brought a gift for the lucky birthday girl' says Videl revealing a gifted wrapped present which got the young girl off of her father.

The young Kairi plunged for the gift in excitement.

'So Golden Warrior think you can take on the world champ?' asks Videl.

'What do you mean?' replies Negi looking confused

'The world martial arts tournament everyone except the people's hero the Golden Warrior Vs. The Saviour Hercule Satan' says Videl annoyed Negi didn't know.

'Actually, I thought about joining' says Lazuli joining in.

'But me Vs. Hercule isn't fair because I can beat him without becoming Golden' says Negi not even a little excited.

'Anyways your starting school tomorrow right?' ask Videl.

'Yeah why?' replies Negi as Kairi ran up back into Negi's arms.

Suddenly present Trunks came through the door and walked upstairs.

'Hey Trunks' shouts Kairi wildly waving.

Trunks simply waves back and continue upstairs.

The party soon came and went and the birthday girl fell unconscious by chocolate cake overdose and Negi was forced to carry his little princess to bed and joined Lazuli in bed.

'So ready for school my little fighter' asks Lazuli lying naked in bed.

'Well I guess so but a day away from you is gonna be hard to survive' says Negi before Lazuli pulls him into bed.

Lazuli gets on top of Negi letting both pleasure and his penis enter Lazuli pussy, they begin to speed up trying not to groan since everyone else would hear their exhilarated experience.

Negi swiftly changes position with Lazuli smooth legs resting on his shoulders, Lazuli's body is electrified by pleasure as with every thrust of Negi's penis reaches deeper and deeper till eventually he transforms into Super Saiyan forcing a louder groan from Lazuli who covers her mouth to keep anyone else from hearing it, Negi keeps trusting until both of them reach breaking point if pleasure and exhilaration. Negi powers up to Super Saiyan 2 as they both were going to reach the climax however they soon came together as Negi's continues pour into her chamber. Before Lazuli could let out a loud groan Negi stopped the sound with his hand as the two rolled over. to the others side as their heavy breathing slows down.

'W-we need to d-do that a-again some t-time' says Lazuli before they both pass out.

The next morning Negi woke up by his adorable alarm clock Kairi who jumped on him a few times, her blonde hair waves in the wind created by her jumps, she had black eyes like her father but her eye shape is like her mother's.

'Okay okay I'm up go grab some breakfast and I'll join you' says Negi managing to roll out of bed.

Negi swiftly put his clothes which are a light green shirt under a white shirt with dark green trimming, a dark green choker, tan coloured pants and light brown boots.

He made his way down to Kairi who's eagerly waiting to see her father off, as he was ready for school but not before Videl joined along since Videl couldn't fly yet so the two walked to school together but not before hearing that the Golden Warrior came by and stopped a robbery.

'How did you do that?' asks Videl looking amazed.

'I didn't do anything maybe it was Gohan' says Negi casually before walking off.

The two make it to school just before the bell goes and make their way to classes.

'Class welcome these two new students their names are Son Gohan and Negi Briefs, who will be joining us this semester, they both have scored perfect marks on all their tests so maybe you guys can learn something from them, sit where ever you like' says the teacher getting ready for his lesson.

Negi automatically sat next to Videl like it was a muscle memory.

'Hey newbie I'm Sharpener and Videl says your good at martial arts so good in fact that you could beat Mister Satan himself' says the blond hair guy at the end of the desk.

'Yeah' says Negi bluntly.

'You sound confident how about me and you have a little boxing match' says Sharpener with cocky smirk.

'Sorry but I fight people who can challenge me' says Negi writing down some notes.

'Hey, what's that supposed to mean' yells Sharpener before the teacher hushes him.

'It means you weak compared to me' says Negi giving the guy a glare to which intimidates him.

The group spends the rest of the school day doing nothing interesting at the end as Videl and Negi sat on the roof finishing off some class work.

'So you think Gohan stopped the robbery?' asks Videl looking towards Negi who is sitting on the edge of the roof.

'It has to be unless Vegeta wants to be Batman' says Negi sensing something evil in the distant.

'What's wrong?' asks Videl noticing Negi's reaction.

'God damn it! We forgot!' yells Negi.

'Forgot what?!' shouts Videl hoping Negi would answer the question.

'Cell is back. Again' says Negi standing up.

'Cell! Wait you said again?' says Videl confused.

'I'll tell you later but he's heading for Satan City and unless you want him to drink everyone I need to go' says Negi flying off towards the bug-monster.

'What about me?' asks Videl.

'Sorry but you're not coming with' says Negi out of the range of Videl's screams.

Negi finally reaches the battleground where Kairi and Lazuli is fighting Cell, Negi watches his daughter in Super Saiyan 2 beating the crap out of Cell as he screams OW with every smashing blow, the two easily hammer Cell's body while Negi tried to hold back a laugh as Cell shouts OW until Videl came out of nowhere in a helicopter gaining everyone's attention, Cell takes the chance to drink Kairi with his tail but Negi grabs it in mid-air.

'do you just try to drink my daughter?' says Negi knowing the answer.

'No' says Cell as his tail nods, Cell signs before saying 'yes'.

Negi tore off Cell's tail with an ear piercing scream from Cell as his body falls to the floor in pure unadulterated pain.

'You feel that. That's honestly' says Negi before destroying Cell.

'Come on dad I had that' complains Kairi.

'And that's why Cell was about to drink you' says Negi teasing her.

'No you just wanted to kill Cell. For the third time' says Kairi crossing her arms.

'Third time?!' shouts Videl who just got off the helicopter.

'Long story short I killed Cell at the Cell games, killed him in the future and finally killed him here' explains Negi with a smile.

'I don't know how to respond to that' says Videl not knowing what to say due to being shocked.

'Negi, if we don't hurry Bulma will yell at us' says Lazuli not wanting to hear the blue haired woman's loud voice which even scares her.

'Alright, oh yeah almost forgot Gohan, Chi-Chi and Goten are coming over' says Negi ready to leave.

'Hey wait isn't you gonna at least say goodbye' yells Videl.

'See ya later Videl' says Negi flying off.

'Bye Bye' shouts Kairi following her dad.

'See ya' says Lazuli joining her family.

'huh, well I guess I fell into that one' says Videl left alone.

Negi, Kairi and Lazuli got to Capsule Corp. Only a couple minutes late but was enough to set Bulma off, she shouted for a minute which felt like forever.

'Okay okay We won't be late again' says Negi hoping Bulma would stop shouting.

'Promise?' asks Bulma as her anger dies down.

'Promise we will not be late' says Negi with a smile.

'Fine. Get it here and get a shower Chi-Chi and Gohan are coming over soon' says Bulma walking away.

'Negi next time don't stop for ice cream if we gonna be late' says Lazuli as the two looked at down at their daughter who is joyful licking away at a chocolate ice cream.

'But she said please' rationalises Negi walking towards the bathroom.

A couple hours later

Gohan, Chi-Chi and Goten came around to give the young Kairi her presents.

'So how was your first day Negi?' asked Chi-Chi letting Goten play with Kairi.

'You know classes are little boring but it's great' says Negi.

'Hey Negi I got that costume you wanted to use for your Golden Warrior stunts' says Bulma throwing him a watch.

'Alright my early Christmas present' says Negi attaching it to his wrist before feeling an above average energy assaulting another energy.

'So you gonna help Golden Warrior' says Lazuli knowing about the two energies Negi is sensing.

'Hell yeah!' says Negi press a button of the computerised watch.

The watch spawns Negi is hero suit which is a black jacket having grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a red lining and six buttons can be seen on the front. Underneath he wears a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His gauntlets are designed like his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs, finally he wears a black and red visor with a blue lens.

Negi transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and burst into life rushing towards the energy.

Later that night

Meanwhile where Negi is heading towards the malice he felt, Yamcha has gotten a young girl around Negi's age on the end of his knife.

The young girl wears a school uniform which isn't in the city as it consists of white shirt to which she has the sleeves rolled up, a sky blue striped tie to which she has slightly loosen up, a matching skirt with navy knee-high stockings and black shoes.

'Well ain't you a pretty one' says Yamcha with a sadistic smirk as he stares at his soon to be victim with a lustful look to which frightens the girl who is already shaking in fear of being mugged.

The young girl is then revealed by streetlights she had a pale complex, blue eyes, and long hair going down her back her hair is darker shade of auburn (most red), her bangs part to the opposite side.

'Listen girl if you scream you die, if you try to run you die just let it happen' says Yamcha has he starts moving his body towards the girl's chest before a rib-crushing kick hits him.

'Yamcha! You sick bastard!' yells Negi as rain stops to pour down from the sky.

'You again' hiss Yamcha knowing that Negi will stop him.

Negi approached Yamcha without warning smashing his fist into Yamcha's weak jaw almost dislocating it, Negi proceeds to beat Yamcha's body as it is thrown across the alleyway.

'Go on then Golden Warrior kill me if you dare' barely says Yamcha as blood drips from his mouth.

Negi was ready to land the finally blow but decided against it and dropped his clenched fist to his side.

'If I know any better I would kill you here and now but that isn't justice, you'll face your crimes in the court of law and face justice for what you've done to this girl because that's the right thing to do' says Negi leaving Yamcha broken on the floor.

'Curse You Golden Warrior' hissed Yamcha before falling unconscious.

Negi walked over to the girl noticing multiple cuts in her clothes enough so Negi could see her pink underwear through a cut in her skirt.

'You're the Golden Warrior?' asks the girl with a strong Japanese accent as tears were going down her cheeks due to the horrible experience.

'Yes, how about I get you home, where do you live?' asks Negi wrapping his arms around the girl to comfort her.

'My apartment is a couple blocks from here' says the girl guiding both of them.

The two find their way to the girl's apartment which had a sofa opposite to a 24 inch flat-screen T.V next to a giant bookshelf full of books mostly consisting of manga and a clean white kitchen.

'Nice place you've got here' says Negi walking in.

'Arigato, My name is Yuki Watanabe, and I'm fine by the way, I can walk on my own' says Yuki reassuringly as she walked over to the kitchen.

Negi walks over to rest on Yuki's sofa as he waits for her to return, Yuki arrives back into the room hold a cup of tea and a small slice of cheesecake for him.

'Here I hope you like it' says Yuki joining Negi on the sofa which is really close to Negi.

Negi soon devours the tasteful cheesecake and tea, to which causes Yuki giggle at the Golden Warrior's appetite.

'I'm guessing you liked it?' asked Yuki with a innocent smile on her face.

'Liked it? I loved it! Did you make this?' asks Negi smiling.

'Yeah cooking is a kinda of hobby of mine' says Yuki moving closer to Negi.

'Oh yeah that reminds me, did you go to a school out of town because your uniform isn't from around here' asks Negi looking up and down at the beautiful girl if he says so himself.

'I recently moved here so I'll be going to orange star high school in a few days' says Yuki now close enough to breathe on Negi.

After a few hours later, Yuki was done with the small talk and decided to take it up a couple of notches as she throws her leg over Negi's lap so she is kneeling over him.

'So how about I show you my gratitude' says Yuki seductively before burying her lips into Negi's.

Negi know this was wrong but god damn it felt good he gave the pleasure that was received from Yuki and given it back tenfold, they kissed for around ten minutes before their hands begin stripping each other letting them venture around the other, Yuki carefully guided Negi's penis to her pussy letting out a moan giving Negi enough proof its her first time, Yuki moved her hips up and down letting Negi's penis enter and exit her tight pussy causing the both of them to groan ever so slightly, they both had pleasure and heat override their senses as Yuki's hips began to increasingly moving faster and faster until around one am the two finally orgasm at the same time.

Negi left Yuki naked under a blanket and left for home in the dead in of the cold night, he slipped through his bedroom to which is pitch blank before Negi could stealthily get into bed Lazuli turned the lights on.

'Hey honey how wa-' says Negi before Lazuli gestures for him to be quiet.

'You've had sex with another woman' bluntly says Lazuli.

'But how did y-' says Negi before interrupting him again.

'You were walking with a slight limp but that doesn't matter it's how are you gonna make it right is what's matters' says Lazuli getting into bed.

Negi felt guilty and sorry for Lazuli so he swiftly got into bed with her and put his arm around her.

'I'll make it up to you' says Negi.

'How?' ask Lazuli turning to face him.

'I'll take you and Kairi to the amusement park' says Negi with a slight smile of his face.

'And you and I are. Gonna. Do. It. All. Day. Long' says Lazuli.

'Huh' says Negi caught off guard by Lazuli.

Lazuli swiftly moved Negi so he's on top of her, Negi knows where this going but he's still confused.

'By the way this doesn't count, its Friday tomorrow meaning you have two full days to make it right' says Lazuli smirking.

Negi is then pushed down to Lazuli's pussy and knows what she wants, Negi lick around Lazuli's pussy letting his tongue slip inside and out of her pussy causing jolts of pleasure through her body, a while of Negi pleasureful tounge licking Lazuli's pussy he then decide to slip his penis in her moist pussy forcing a exhilarated moan from Lazuli, Negi trusted his penis into Lazuli faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. The two kept going for hours before the two climaxed.

Negi was woken up by his alarm, he could be bothered to get out of bed from the tiring night but he soon rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor letting out a small moan of pain.

'Dad stop messing about you're gonna be late' says Kairi on the other side of the door.

'Give me a second princess' says Negi stumbling off the floor 'note to self too much sex is very bad the morning after'.

Negi eventually made it out the house and on his way to school while also noticing Videl isn't around, Negi deals with the odd mugging, bank robbery and drunk driver which causes him to be late by a minute but this wasn't the worst that happened.

Negi ran to homeroom and slammed the door open nearly breaking it off the wall which gains everyone attention.

'Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at a bank robbery' says Negi running to his sit not noticing Yuki bein introduce at the front of the room.

Negi sat down next to Videl who glares at him with anger.

'What?' asks Negi innocently.

Videl pointed down at the front where Yuki is.

'Oh crap baskets' says Negu knowing that his peaceful school life that he wanted has just came to its end.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

The Following is a fan-based FANFIC.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter Seven: Negi's school drama

Negi found himself hiding on the school's roof.

'God damn it where did he go?' says Videl a couple feet away before leaving.

'Huh, thank god she didn't look over here' says Negi relaxing.

'Why did you drag me up here?' asks Gohan standing next to Negi.

'Because if I hide on my own I won't have someone to get in Videl's way' says Negi still a little on edge.

'You know you sit next to her in class right?' says Gohan asking a rhetorical question.

'Yes I know' says Negi not knowing what Gohan is planning.

'And you know you too study together right?' says Gohan asking another rhetorical question.

'Yes what your point?' replies Negi.

'My point is you can't avoid her forever and something tells me you don't want to avoid her at all' says Gohan explaining Negi's own feelings.

'Yeah you gonna finish' says Negi obviously irritated.

'Just go talked to her, you both need to work this thing out' says Gohan leaving Negi to his thoughts.

'Damn it' signs Negi texting his location to Videl for the two to talk.

Negi sat on the edge of the roof worrying about the conversation so to come.

'So you've been hiding up here' says Videl who obviously is uncomfortable.

'Yeah so do you want to say something or should I go first?' asks Negi as anxiety grows.

'Well I think having sex with a person you just met' says Videl as she begins to break down.

'Your right and I'm sorry but if you don't talk to me I w-' says Negi before Videl hugged him tightly as tears begin to pour down her face.

'I don't want to talk about it because I thought it ruin our relationship but I know now that all I need to do is talk' says Videl through the short breaths for air as she cries.

'Hey it's alright I'll listen you can talk' says Negi trying to comfort her.

'Negi I-I love you, I loved you ever since we met as kids at the intergalactic tournament' cries out Videl tightening her grip on Negi.

Negi didn't know how to respond and somewhere in his heart he know and he also this would happen and he also knows exactly how he feels, so he kissed her on the lips as passionately as he can before he broke away.

'I love you too' says Negi as Videl's crying stops.

The two stood there for a while before deciding it best not to go classes like this and they took off, Negi carried Videl while flying towards Videl's house, the two got through a open window of Videl's room.

'This isn't such a girly room' says Negi inspecting the room.

'Just get over here' says Videl pulling Negi into her bed.

Negi was pulled onto Videl's soft and comfortable bed as she climbs on top of him while they passionately kiss, as they kiss they let their hormones run wild as they let their hands venture around the other's body as they both become more and more excited, they stripped each other of their clothes slowly all the while seducing one another, soon kissing wasn't enough for the two horny teens as they quickly escalated to sex, Negi without warming trusted his penis into Videl's pussy forcing a loud yet pleasurable moan which only excites Negi, even more, provoking him to thrust faster, harder and deeper, the teens moan loudly as they reach their exhilarated climax the Negi emptied his pleasure into Videl's pussy, the two breathe heavy as they try to calm their warm sweaty bodies.

Videl turned to her side to look at Negi with a glare.

'I want you to train me for the martial arts tournament which includes energy attacks and how to fly ' demands Videl knowing she gets what she wants.

'Sure that sounds easy enou-' says Negi before Videl interrupted him.

'While we were going on dates' says Videl still glaring at Negi.

'Sure, but we'll be in space half the time' says Negi as he gets out of bed.

'cool space dates' says Videl as Negi smiles at the thought.

But Negi's phones vibrated on the floor in his pocket, he grabbed it and saw a text from an unknown contact.

'Yamcha says hello Golden Warrior' says Negi as he reads out the text.

Soon a massive explosion shacks the two, they found the source to be their school building which has erupted into flames.

'Oh my Dende that's our high school' says Videl in shock.

Negi wasted no time as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and gets his hero outfit on, he jumps through Videl's window and takes off at the speed of light.

* * *

He arrived at the school to witness giant flames swallowing the building as screams come from the building, Negi rushes through the building gathering everyone as he drops them off outside safe from the hellish burning school, Negi had one last group of people there were a couple of lower years but notably, Sharpener was their.

'It's alright I'll get you out of here just trust me!' shouts Negi over the raging flames.

Negi reaches for their hands but as he gets a hold of Sharpener a piece of falling rumble crushes the group splatting blood over everything more specifically Negi as the top half of his body is covered in the blood of those who just died.

Negi walks out of the building coughing up all the smoke from the flames as a news helicopter cycles the scene, Negi instantly broke down into tears as the realisation of what just happened washed over him. He just let five innocent people die. They had futures but it came to a crushing end. Why didn't I save them? Negi asks himself.

Time seems to mean nothing as Negi finds himself sitting outside of the Capsule Corp. Building thinking and reliving the accident, people came by, plants grow and died as Negi sits there in the rain or cold unmoving.

'I think we need to do something' says Bulma looking at of the window to Negi.

'You think? We have to' says Lazuli leaning against the wall feeling alone without Negi.

'We'll take turns, I'll go first' says Vegeta surpassing everyone.

Vegeta walks out and in front of Negi crossing his arms and glaring at him before speaking.

'Listen Negi as a fighter you'll witness death and as a hero you'll witness twice as much but as a proud strong Saiyan warrior death isn't anything so grow up and stop crying over a couple lives when you can save ten times the amount lost' says Vegeta thinking he got through to the boy.

'I could of save them but instead. I killed them' says Negi looking at Vegeta with eyes that shouted he is conflicted inside.

Vegeta walked in not angry that Negi didn't man up he was angry at himself unable to help his little brother since it was his job. Next was Bulma.

'Hey there kiddo, I know it's rough seeing people died but you're stronger than this, hell you're the strongest in the universe never mind the world, so come inside rest yourself and be a hero that people need' says Bulma smiling as Negi met her gaze.

'A hero saves people. I let them die. How am I able call myself?' says Negi not wanting an answer as he knows he isn't a hero.

Bulma walked inside ready to cry at Negi's cold heartedness and her failure, next was Lazuli who decide Videl and Kairi should come with.

The Lazuli and Videl sit next to Negi and leaned their heads onto him as Kairi hugs him as tears run down her face from missing her father.

'Hey honey if you don't want to come inside yet then we'll come outside to you' says Lazuli letting Videl take over.

'No matter what you think about yourself we'll always love you, everyone inside will always love you and all the people you saved and yet to save will love you. We want you to remember that' says Videl letting Kairi finish off.

'Daddy your their hero and you're my hero' says Kairi as tears stream down her face.

The group sits there until the girls fall asleep, however, Negi still sat there unmoving until the sharp cold of the rain bite at his skin making him move the girls inside since they didn't deserve it but he did. After warping the three up in bed Negi started to make his way back outside before a news reporter caught his attention so he turned up the volume to hear exactly what she was saying.

'The Hostages number have been confirmed to be two hundred and thirty-two people and the captors have released their demands they want to see the Golden Warrior give up being a hero or his dead body we will report more as the events unfold' says the reporter before Negi blurs her out.

He looks towards the most important people in his life and now is convinced on what he needs to do, he grabs his watch as he transforms into a Super Saiyan two and changes into his Golden Warrior outfit and made his way to the Nakatomi Plaza.

Negi floated outside of the window on the top floor as he looks inside scanning the room he spots Yamcha standing in front of four masked men keeping the hostages on their knees and in line.

Yamcha spots Negi floating outside the window and moves up to the glass with a sadistic smile as he waves.

'Super electric attack' mumbles Negi as he cuts through the top level letting all the captors hit the wall unconsince.

However Yamcha duck down as the glass shaders fall around him, Yamcha gets back up to start waving with the same sadistic smile, Negi instantly appear in front of him and spin kick Yamcha into a wall before rapidly hammering away at his body stunning him towards the edge of the top level.

'You know Negi I believe death when being raped is the best way to die, just like that Yuki girl' says Yamcha laughing to himself.

'You sadistic, lonely, sexual assaulting, weak ass, mother fucker!' says Negi beating shockwaves of pain into him while moving him closer to the edge.

'You can't kill me because your a hero' says Yamcha with a smile.

'I can't kill you but the ground can' says Negi which confuses Yamcha.

'Yipee-Ki-Yay mother fucker!' shouts Negi kicking Yamcha out the broken window.

Yamcha fell out the window at a swift speed but a sound of a helicopter gets Negi's attention, he see a black helicopter carrying Yamcha alive and well the helicopter began to slowly hover further and further away before Negi noticing the machine guns and low calibre missiles.

The helicopter fired the four missiles casing the building to slowly collapse while on fire, Negi got flashbacks from the school bombing but instead of crying over it he plants his feet, grits his teeth and powers up. He swiftly gets everyone out of the building before collapsing.

Negi checks for other hostages before attempting to stop the building, he puts all his power into the building but it begins to fold around him since there's too much power.

'That's it!' shouts Negi pushing the building with everything he got before the building fell the opposite way into the ocean behind the building, Negi let out a relieved breath before taking off back home.

When Negi arrived he saw everyone even Vegeta gathered around the T.V watching the news report of the events that just happened.

'My daddy is the greatest hero ever' says Kairi running up to him and hugged him hard enough it could kill him.

'Yep daddy is I mean not much competition either a guy who rides off of others success not offence Videl or a guy who dances and does weird poses' says Negi with a smile.

'Negi Yuki's father called saying that since Capsule Corp. Is rich and all maybe they can get the Golden Warrior to visit her' says Lazuli leaning over the sofa.

Negi didn't say anything but gave the group a smile and left, he changed back into his Golden Warrior outfit and flies off to the hospital.

'Oh my mister Satan. It's the Golden Warrior' says a person working at the reception.

'Yo, I'm looking for a girl named Yuki Watanabe' says Negi with a smile.

'He's here I thought he wouldn't show up' says a fortyish old man with presumably his wife standing next to him.

Negi slowly approached the couples as they quickly approached him.

'I'm Yuki's father, Sora Watanabe, its very nice to meet you' says Sora with a smile.

'I'm Yuki's mother, Asuna Watanabe, Yuki talks a lot about you and whatever you do she's the first to know' says Asuna with an expression of thankfulness.

'Well you already know me, I'm just glad I could save her' says Negi as the two parents lead him to Yuki's room.

The room just a bland everyday hospital room but the bouquet of bright colourful flowers which brightens the room, Negi walks up to Yuki's bed as her heart monitor beeps.

'Has she been out since the bombing?' asks Negi leaning over Yuki.

'Yes, ever since you got her out of the fire' says Sora still holding his wife.

'Well at least I saved some people' says Negi with fake smile.

'Listen Golden warrior we don't know you but we know what you did to save our little girl and we also know that a few people died in that explosion, it's not your fault and remember your still a hero our hero' says Asuna with a smile.

'Ha, that's funny you remind me of a few people that I know' says Negi remembering the speeches they gave him.

'No it isn't you that did this to her' says a guy with spiky black-coloured hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned wearing a fancy business suit.

'And you are?' asks Negi as the guy steps in front of him.

'Yuki's boyfriend and soon to be husband, Taka Yatogami' says the boyfriend to Yuki.

Negi didn't know what it was but there was something wrong with him, his energy was unknown to him.

'Taka has made a business decision with us as well as an agreement for our daughter to marry him' says Sora.

'The new generation of technology is my goal. A noble ambition isn't it' says Taka with a uncomfortable smile.

'Noble yes. But you see one of my abilities is to sense other people's energy and yours is a mystery' says Negi beginning to leave the room.

'Meaning?' asks Taka forcing Negi to stop at the door.

'That's something we'll have to find out won't we?, Mr. Yatogami' says Negi before leaving the room.

Negi began flying back to Capsule Corp. trying to figure out Taka's energy, before an idea strikes him 'where did Yamcha get friends and weapons from?' asks Negi to himself.

Negi then gets inside the main building before Lazuli's stops him.

'So how was the Hospital trip?' asks Lazuli see that he's deep in thought.

'Good' says Negi passing her by while trying to figure Taka out.

Negi gets to his bedroom and sits at his desk writing down everything he knows and researches everything he can about Taka Yatogami.

'God damn it! He's a ghost' shouts Negi unable to solve Taka.

'Daddy your to stressed. Think of it like a video game, you don't fight the final boss first you need to beat mini-bosses and level up' says Kairi playing on the playstation.

'and I haven't even made it pass level one' says Negi leaving to investigate the jail cell where Yamcha was held.

After hours of looking around he finds a clue to who helped Yamcha get out and got him a job, Negi soon linked Yamcha inmate buddy to multiple known drug dealers and gun dealers, Negi made a connection between all these underlings to the "noble" businessman Taka.

'So what you gonna do now?' says Videl appearing behind Negi.

'Well normally the police would do it but I got a bone to pick with Mr. All High and Mighty' says Negi preparing to bust Taka's main production factory.

'So what's your plan? Go in guns blazing' asks Videl knowing Negi with so exactly that.

'Hell yeah' says Negi updating his visor software.

Negi kissed Videl before walking out the building and set of to a large factory on the edge of the city, while Negi was flying over to the factory he planned out how he would burst it.

'God damn that's a lot of drugs' says a thug looking into a trunk full of heroin.

Negi landed on top of the trunk crushing it, Negi then proceeds to beat the uncountable hordes of thugs, slamming his kicks into faceless criminals. Smashing his fists into their weak bodies.

'Holy shit it's Batman!' screams a thug as Nego throws him into a wall.

'Close. I'm the Golden Warrior' says Negi throwing him into the other wall.

'So cool' says the same thug falling unconscious.

Negi walked inside the building while swiftly defeating random thugs before coming face to face with Yamcha once again.

'Hello Golden warrior' says Yamcha with a sadistic smile.

' says Yamcha with his usual sadistic smile.

Negi couldn't be bothered with Yamcha specially right now, Negi simply punched Yamcha into the pile of uncoisues bodies, for Negi it was much of a punch but for Yamcha the powerful attack crushed the right side of his jaw, Negi slowly walked up to Taka who is drinking a glass of whiskey while looking upon the pile of bodies left by Negi.

'Golden Warrior you're too strong for a simple minded fool or maybe I should call you Negi' says Taka crazed smile across his face.

'I would ask how but then again you hired Yamcha which means he probably told you' says Negi as he gets closer to Taka.

'But sadly for the Golden Warrior you need evidence which you don't have' says Taka moving towards his desk to refill his drink.

'You think I'd come here without evidence? I have two files of evidence on your guns and drugs deals which was easy to find if you looked in the right places but also a couple of your ex-employers have also "willingly" testifying against you' says Negi as Taka realises his operation was just destroyed by a teen.

'But you still can't do anything to me your the Golden Warrior after all' says Taka hoping Negi would stop approaching him.

Negi forced Taka up against the glass wall overlooking a parking lot.

'Your not justice you can decide if I die here' says Taka as Negi lifts him up from the ground by the throat.

'Your right, I'm not justice. But I'm the LAW' says Negi before throwing Taka through the window and into a car crushing his back and the car in one swift movement.

Negi didn't wait for the police and decided it's time he tuck Kairi into bed and so he took off back to Capsule Corp. Thankfully for Negi Kairi already wore herself out by running around.

'So I'm guessing you taught the guy a lesson?' asks Lazuli hugging Negi from behind.

'I threw him out the window so I'm guessing I did' says Negi as the two make their way to bed.

After Negi's day he felt worn out and passed out instantly as soon as he hit the bed, but there is no rest in Negi's line of work as Videl woke him by sitting on stomach.

'Please do squash my stomach I need it' s Negi letting his eyes dilate.

'Come on time to train, you promised' says Videl forcing more of her weight on his stomach.

'Okay, okay but Bulma needs to build the spaceship first and the-' says Negi before a pile of clothes land on his face stopping him from his finishing the sentence

'I already made one so hurry up' says Bulma as she leaves the room as fast as she entered.

'Good morning to you too' says Negi removing the clothes noticing it's the training gear he asked for.

Videl got off Negi letting him get ready, Negi finally got ready and exited the room wearing golden boots, black pants, a black tank-top, and a dark green Capsule Corporation jacket, he met Videl waiting at the spaceship that Bulma made, she wore a perfectly fitting black jumpsuit on the whole body with a yellow tunic over it and pair of orange boots as with as a red hairband.

'You got that suit from Bulma?' asks Negi looking at Videl up and down.

'Yeah, why?' asks Videl wondering why he would ask.

'I was just wondering. You look cute in it' says Negi with a smile as he walk into the ship.

Video blushed and followed Kenta into to the ship to find the interior is and grey sphere with very high ceiling, there was a controls at the centre of the room and there was a set of stairs leading to persumely a bedroom, kitchen and a bathroom.

'It has a lot of space' points out Videl looking around.

Negi makes his way to the middle of the room and pressed a couple buttons causing the spaceship to lift of the ground in a rough motion.

'where are we going exactly?' says Videl trying to keep her balance as the spaceship stableses.

'don't know. Just hope not the planet with the fish people shouting "I can see the future", God their annoying' says Negi walking away from the control pad and towards Videl.

Videl remembers a question that was bothering her for along time.

'Hey Negi didn't you leave planet Vegeta when your mom was pregnant with you?' asks Videl beginning her list of questions.

'Yeah why?' replies Negi knowing there's more.

'Wouldn't that make you the same age as Vegeta or something since to only takes half a year to give birth' says Videl now twice as much curious then a moment ago.

'Well you know how time zones work right, I was born in a solar system will a massive sun meaning time passes slower than Earth's, my body adapted to the change in time and I aged slower. When I left for Earth my body adapted to the new time so I aged like any other Saiyan here' explains Negi with a smile.

'So a spacetime time zone' says Videl a little confused but happy she got answer.

'Yep, anyways time to train, lesson one controlling your energy' says Negi focusing his gaze on Videl.

After a couple hours of Negi teaching Videl all about energy she manages to summon some in between her hands, a joyful atmosphere covers the spaceship zooming through the cold void only a wall thickness away.

'that's pretty good, since your able to do that's try something harder' says Negi.

'Sure, what we doing?' asks Videl ready to do whatever.

'flying' says Kenta as if it was a normal thing to do which for him it was.

'i'm read-' says Videl before she was interrupted by some calling there ship.

'you are in Lord Frieza's restricted fly zone either go back where you came from or die' says an alien on a Frieza's ship.

'what are we gonna do?' says Videl with a hint of worry in her voice.

'firstly we beat the crap out of them secondly keep training' says Negi about to push a button to reply.

'we aren't gonna change course, your gonna need to come over here and stop us' says Negi replying to the Frieza army warning.

'men bored that spaceship and kill the passengers in the name of Lord Frieza!' shout the alien down the microphone.

A second after the angry shout of the alien the main door of the ship was busted open letting a swarm aliens with the Frieza army uniforms.

'die in the name of Lord Frieza' shouts multiple of soldiers aim a gun like model on their arms.

'Fun fact I killed Frieza's simple says Negi which stops all the soldiers in a statue like state.

One of the soldiers broke out of the curse to scan Negi with the scouter before laugh hysterically.

'what you killed lord Frieza with a power level of 50' laughs a rip off of a certain science fiction movie.

Negi smirk before swiftly, calmly and instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan and let's all the soldiers' scouters blowing up in sequence.

'by the way I can go a level beyond Super Saiyan' says Negi with a devilish smirk.

'he's gotta to be bluffing' shouts most of the soldiers.

'Negi this is unnecessary' says Videl with a stare towards all the soldiers.

'well I can't disappoint' says Negi readying himself.

He begins to scream with all his strength which sends a wave of energy exploding from as crackling of thunder can be heard from Negi, his hair spikes up and so does his power so much so even the soldiers felt his massive power, the soldiers stood there unmoving with their eyes wide open and pupils dilated.

'this is a Super Saiyan once they have transcend, you can call it Super Saiyan 2. But this is to go one step beyond' says Negi with a smirk.

Every soldier slow backed up away from Negi know what's about to happen, Negi begins to scream ten times loud then the before, the pure energy shock the spaceship rocking everybody off balance, Negi's rough spiky hair grow longer and smoother as his hair stopped growing just below his waist, his eyes become more sharpened and eyebrows completely disappear off his face, his muscles bulk up a bit and a cocky smile appeared on his face.

'now seen my power all you can do is stand there you all are pathetic' says Negi in a deep rough tone.

The new change in personality worried Videl as it obviously isn't anything good.

Some soldiers began to slowly back up before trying to ran away. However, Negi had another idea, he blasted all of them into nothingness. It scared Videl to have her kind friend turn it a killer.

'know who's next?' says Negi with a sinister grin.

The soldiers decided with no way out they had to fight, some charged towards him and some stayed behind to fire a endless stream of energy blast, some soldiers thought since their gonna die one way or another they're gonna die with a nice view and proceeded to stare at Videl athletic body and more specific her curves. Videl soon become annoyed by this so she joined the fight to make sure these prevents get what's coming to them.

Videl hammered into the Soldiers as Negi easily destroyed the weak poor excuses for soldiers, Negi usually punched a hole through their chests instantly killing them. Videl knocked the aliens out and piled their limb bodies.

After the steady stream of Frieza soldiers which separates into two, a piles of dead bodies and a pile of unconscious bodies.

'they weren't that much of a challenge' says Videl wiping some sweat off her forehead.

Negi swiftly killed the pile of unconscious bodies with a single blast, to which Videl could only reacted with a shocked expression.

'they were too weak to keep living so I simply took out the trash' says Negi with a devilish smirk.

Negi than fell to the ground with a thud, he had little to no energy left so he faded into his base form which helped to clam Videl down. She helped Negi into bed to rest and she joined him in the heavenly embrace of the fluffy bed.

Negi woke up before Videl and decided to warm up getting start with a hundred push ups, hundred one arm push ups and a hundred handstand.

Videl woke up and after she brief warm up the two got into their fighting stances and to complement Videl's skills Negi went Super Saiyan and the two clashed with power, energy and exhilaration.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

The Following is a fan-based FANFIC.

DragonBall, Dragon Ball Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super, are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy.

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter Eight: Unrivaled Training

Negi stretched his sore muscles, the muscles scream in pain and agony.

He got a quick snack before going back to training realising that Super Saiyan 3 needs some work, Negi scans over the control panel of the ship to find the flash red indicator for low fuel.

'Crap baskets' says Negi relocating their target destination to the nearest planet.

Negi make the quick calculation to which the answer was they weren't gonna make it, Videl came out the bedroom yawning and stretching her arms.

'Morning Negi what's u-' says Videl before an interruption.

Negi puts the pedal to the mental hoping they make it to the planet, the G-forces slams the two to the back of the ship unable to move, as the spaceship came crashing through space it destroyed a small Frieza soldier ship before hitting the desert planet's rocky ground.

'damn that hurt' says Negi seeing that the other half of the ship has now been torn off by the crash.

'Let's never do that again' says Videl getting out of the crashed spaceship.

'Agreed' says Negi following Videl out into the burning environment.

The two walked for miles it the sand, each step burned their skin. After walking through hell for hours they eventually stumble upon a small town to their relief.

'Hello strangers' says the E.T looking aliens.

They take the two teens to heal them, feed them and help them find out where in the universe they are.

'Great new namek is only 15 light years away' says Negi in excitement as everyone is confused to away.

Suddenly our knocking on the door silents the whole room.

'This is Apple, from the Frieza army I'm here looking for a Saiyan and a human' says Apple.

One of the aliens answer the door but as soon as he opens it an energy blast rips through its chest sending its lifeless body flopping to the floor.

'Damn you!' shouts Negi instantly transforming into Super Saiyan 2.

He smashed his first in Apple's face crushing his cheekbone and completely destroying his jaw, the alien died in an instant which sends chills down the hundreds of soldiers a couple feet away.

'You all get a special treatment' says Negi filled with rage.

The environment shock as rocks and mountains came crashing down as Negi's scream echoed across the planet, the planets weather system was completely changed as thunder and rain came hammering down.

Negi's transformation into Super Saiyan 3 once again is completed, thus painted the soldiers face with pure fear. Negi pulled his hand back as in it charged a green sphere, then in an instant, Negi pushes his hand in front of him sending the roaring beam towards the crowd of Soldier. The attack cut through the army like a hot knife through butter. The attack emitted a bright green glow blinding most of the onlookers, most of the Frieza soldiers died and only some fell unconscious.

'Final Shine you bastards' says Negi powering down.

Videl slowly joined Negi's side curious about on how powerful that energy wave was until suddenly a roaring noise catches their attention, they look to the sky to find a fleet of Frieza spaceships.

'Okay time to leave' says Videl looking uneasy.

'Your right, we should get a move on' says Negi spots a nearby Frieza ship.

The two ran through the multiple energy blasts rained from the sky as the Frieza army tried to hit the teens.

'Damn they are persistent' says Videl before the teens jump into the open door of the ship.

Negi hit random buttons and the door closed then sent them flying through space.

'So where we off too?' asks Videl sitting down to catch her breath.

Negi turned to answer her but he is interrupted by her hair burning from one of the energy blasts, Videl notices as it starts to sizzle.

'Don't worry I got this' says Negi creating an energy blade in his right hand.

Videl wasn't sure which was worse, Negi cutting her hair or her hair burning.

A couple hours later.

Videl look in a mirror to see her new short hairstyle minus the burning.

'Thanks Negi' says Videl with a smile which brings a faint blush to his face.

Their conversation is cut short as the spot the beautiful bright Namekian planet but then they notice the grey-black thing growing on the planet.

'What in the name of Kami is that?' asks Negi with his eyes widen.

'If you don't know when we got problems' says Videl also with wide eyes.

'It looks to be a planet like infection' says Negi scanning the growth on the planet.

'It's a planet cancer' says Videl, Negi gave a weird look towards her and she responds 'what?'.

'Cancer is a group of abnormal diseases, not an infection' says Negi focusing back onto the planet.

They landed on the planet to find giant robots taking Namekians into a large metallic building, Negi soon became outraged by it, and insisted on fighting back but then out of nowhere came a Capsule Corp. A branded spaceship which crashed into a group of giant robots.

'That's the last time I'm letting some little girl fly a spaceship!' shouts a familiar voice.

'Shut up fat man!, If you dare say anything like that to Kairi again and I'll kill you' shouts Vegeta and Lazuli in perfect sync as they exit the crashed ship.

The other passengers reveal themselves as Piccolo, Yajirobe, Krillin, Vegeta, Lazuli and Kairi.

'Hey, there' shouts Videl which catches their attention.

'Dad!' shouts Kairi flying into Negi's arms with a giant smile on her face.

This caught the robots attention and they began firing toward the father and daughter, Negi throws the young Kairi in the air for protection as he blasted the robots into a billion micro-sized pieces, all before he safely caught the young fighter who still has her wide smile.

'Again, again dad' says the overjoyed youngster.

'Maybe another time princess, but for now we got to save new Namek' says Negi with a smirk.

'I'm not here to save it, I'm here because there's somebody I'd like to fight beside Negi and Bulma forced me to go' says Vegeta was he joins Negi's side.

'Next time you want to fight an army of robots and somebody powerful, call me sweetie' says Lazuli also joining Negi's side.

'We're here because Dende sent us here, nothing more' says Piccolo in his usual cold toned voice.

The hundreds of robots lined-up like they were in the army, they all started to beep uncontrollably, as a loud thumping noise could be heard walking towards to the group and to their shock, it was cooler but he was made out of a metallic substance.

'Frieza did it' says Negi and Vegeta at the same time in a bored one.

'What!' says Cooler with a shocked look.

'Frieza came back as a robot thingy and so are you' explains Negi still bored.

'He also took over Namek' says Lazuli now just as bored as Negi and Vegeta.

'But it's _New_ Namek' says Cooler trying to make a pointless argument.

'Let's just punch each other already' says Kairi in a deadpan tone while flying over to Cooler.

'You'll Die little girl' says Cooler without emotion.

'Goku defeated you as a Super Saiyan, and I'm also a Super Saiyan as well' says Kairi with a childlike tone.

'I will not repeat myself girl, I will kill you, painfully and very, very slowly' says Cooler tensing his body ready to fight.

'You mad bro?' asked Kairi in a Vegeta like tone and smirk.

'That's my niece!' shouts Vegeta in the background.

Cooler let out an angry grunt and prepared himself to slam his fist into the young child, as soon as the punch began its motion Negi in his Super Saiyan form kicked Cooler with a crushing force throwing him into the air and away from them.

'That's wasn't fair' shouts Cooler back for the move.

Vegeta swiftly transformed into a Super Saiyan and throw a smashing punch towards Cooler which his face met halfway through the brutal attack.

'You tried to hit my niece, so you got what you deserved, you metallic lizard' says Vegeta as Negi took his side.

'Let's kill this bastard, brother' says Negi with a serious look on his face which to means he isn't playing around.

The two Saiyan let out a scream while charging up their powerful energy, then proceed to rushed towards Cooler in an instant without out anyone being able to see them, they smashed Cooler with a perfectly synced kicked which started their brutal unrelenting assault to which hammers and slams against Cooler's body to which put him in a stunned like state.

'Time to finish him!' shouts Negi as they get into positions.

'FFFIIINNNAAALLL' shouts the two in sync as they charge their energy as their arms are at the side stretched out, 'FFFLLLAAASSSHHH' shouts Negi and Vegeta in sync as they send the powerful golden beam towards the stunned Cooler.

And with a massive powerful explosion, Cooler was turned into dust before being blown away by the soft wind.

'I'm gonna destroy that planet killing thing in just a second' says Negi taking a break from the non-stop day.

'Next time, I'm just gonna transform into Super Saiyan 3 and get it over with' says Negi catching his breath.

'Super Saiyan 3?' asks Vegeta confused to what Negi just said.

'Crap baskets, I wanted to surprise you, but it doesn't matter now, but yes I have achieved the next level of Super Saiyan' says Negi explaining himself to Vegeta's dismay.

'What's this about a new level of Super Saiyan' says one on a hundred or thousand Coolers which stand on top of a cliff.

'Have I gone crazy or is there a thousand Coolers' says Negi looking in disbelief.

'Nope I see it too, boy get up and stand your ground as a Saiyan elite' says Vegeta getting up from the rough ground.

Negi soon followed Vegeta's lead and got up from the cold hard ground which was quite comfortable, to be honest.

'Wait! Kairi!' shouts Negi worrying for his child.

'we'll get her out and the rest of the hostages!' shouts back Lazuli as they ran towards the giant building.

'Okay I'll take the five hundred on the left and you take the five hundred on the right' says Negi powering up his energy ready for the fight.

'Fuck you, I'm taking five hundred and fifty' says Vegeta getting up.

'Now that's not fair' says Negi ready to fight.

They both screaming sequence as they power up to Super Saiyan two sending multiple rocks flying, they charged towards the crowd of Coolers and as Negi smashed away at them all Negi could he was Vegeta's screams which was just him presumably fighting but instead it was something more painful for Vegeta.

They soon were captured by the Coolers, they found themselves strung up in wires.

'I can't believe they all kick you in the dick' says Negi in disbelief.

And Vegeta responds with a high pitch noise, then the remains of Cooler's head shown itself.

'How does it feel to be strung up like the weaklings you are' says Cooler in a sinister tone.

'Not for long' says Negi.

Negi and Vegeta charged up all their energy and overflow the wires with so much power it blows up the thing that was sucking the planet dry.

'B-but how? You weren't that strong a second ago?' shouts Cooler who is shocked and confused.

'You see Cooler you underestimated the Saiyans just like…' says Negi with a cocky smile.

'Don't you dare say it!' says Cooler frustrated.

'Just like Frieza' finishes Vegeta with a cocky smile.

With a thunderous scream Cooler formed a giant wired body it struggled to move closer to Negi but is stopped by a powerful energy blast it smashed against his face.

'That's for my dick' says Vegeta letting Negi take care of it.

'And this is for my daughter!' shouts Negi as he powered up to Super Saiyan three.

He charged all his power in his fist and ready himself, Cooler screamed at Negi, Negi released all his built up power in a scream and a single smashing punch, Negi's punch was strong enough for Negi to ripped through Cooler and landed on the opposite side.

'How, how, how!' screams Cooler with his dying breath.

'Because I'm a Super…' says Negi as Cooler explodes. 'Saiyan'.

'Why does that kid need to be so strong?' says Vegeta picking up Negi who is barely awake due to exhaustion.

Vegeta carries Negi towards everyone else while lecturing him about being reckless with his life to which Negi just ignored him and thought about the recent fight.

'Do you understand?' says Vegeta finishing his lecture to which caught his attention.

'Didn't you let Cell power up to his perfect form' says Negi in a mocking tone.

'That's it, boy, we are going to have a _sparring_ match' says Vegeta as they get into the view of the others.

The group light up with happiness which brought a smile to Negi's face, Kairi once again hugs her Father and to him, it was a rugby tackle which sent him to the floor.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Hercule Satan gathered a press conference about the disappearance of the Golden warrior, he stood above a crowd of people, reporters and cameras, he gave a small cough before starting.

'Hello world, I'm Hercule Satan the world martial arts champion. I want to talk about the so-called people's hero the Golden Warrior' says Hercule directly towards the cameras.

The crowd goes into a massive uproar before being hushed by Hercule Satan with his raised hand.

'I know that most people believe in the Golden Warrior but under all that talk of justice and law, he is a sham and uses cheap tricks to make people believe in him' says Hercule Satan letting the crowd roar.

'How did he lift the falling building?' says a news reporter.

'How does he fly?' says another reporter.

Then the question was shouted like a machine gun and the reporters were manning the gun, Hercule Satan once again silenced them by raising his hand.

'I never said he wasn't a good fighter it's the opposite but I said that the so-called "Superpowers" are just tricks, he needs to be more realistic and than he can be a real hero' says Hercule Satan walking on stage to let the reporters begin their endless questioning.

Back on New Namek.

'That should do' says Negi backing away from his blueprint which consists of the two broken down spaceships.

'What is it?' asks Lazuli looking down at the blueprint.

'Well since both ships have broken down and their fuel with it, I made a new fuel resource which taken scientists decades to even come up with the idea' says Negi full of pride.

'Is what's the fuel source?' asks Piccolo from the background.

'I used the most common element, hydrogen and when bonded to another element it becomes a powerful fuel' explains Negi.

Vegeta had enough and dragged Negi into the spaceship and everyone soon followed, Vegeta obviously pissed off about something quickly press the buttons sending them at light speeds towards Earth.

Negi quickly saves everyone of death by G-forces and they landed softly.

'Vegeta next time you want to turn us into meat stew warn us' says Negi recovering from the roller coaster of a trip.

Everyone soon splints up to get some rest but Kairi, Trunks, Vegeta and Negi against his will are back on the ship.

'We are going to have a _sparring_ match on a distant planet so we don't accidentally destroy Earth' says Vegeta glaring at Negi.

The two brothers spent the entire trip in silence, Negi played around with Kairi until they landed on to a vast wasteland of rocks called a planet.

'Negi we'll be on the other side of the planet, Trunks and Kairi you stay here and spar.

Negi waved goodbye to his overjoyed daughter as he flew with Vegeta to the other side of the planet.

'Are you gonna tell me what's this about?' says Negi knowing this isn't for fun, training over to test his abilities, its conquest.

'It's simple, I'm sick of being pushed to the back as you and that bastard Kakarot keep getting stronger without effort but I have to go through hell ten times over just to reach halfway' says Vegeta as rage takes over and he powers up to Super Saiyan two.

Negi followed Vegeta and powered up to Super Saiyan two, their power clashed in a single charge, they burst into life they trade smashing at speeds faster than light which not only hammered at their body which sent blood scattering cross the rocks but also destroyed the same surrounding rocks, neither side gave in or slow down they gradually increased in power after minutes of nothing but pure, raw power, Vegeta used his energy to grapple Negi to the hard wall.

Vegeta repeated slapped Negi humiliating him.

'How do you feel brother? Weakness? Rage? Humiliation? Because I felt them, all of them, and more' says Vegeta before proceeding to hammer Negi's lower body.

Pain flooded through Negi's thoughts as blood leaked out.

'You're trying to do it now, your not even at your full power' says Vegeta with a bitter taste.

'You want full power?' says Negi rhetorically 'well then here you go' screams Negi transforming into Super Saiyan 3.

Negi breaks from his constraints and landing a bone crushing punch which sends Vegeta flying across the rocky terrain, Negi continued the super-powered combo which smashes into Vegeta's nearly broken body, they traded shocking crushing blows which an obliterated everything the shockwave touched. The two Saiyan brothers soon reverted to base form after minutes of agonising fighting, they fell to the floor but continued their battle trading punches and kick which now have lost their smashing power now they are punching and kicking with pure willpower which seems more effective than before as blood soaked the ground.

'Damn you Negi' says Vegeta falling to the floor limply.

'I'm sorry Vegeta for what I unknowingly have caused to screw with your life' says Negi falling to the ground joint Vegeta's side.

'Damn you Negi, I can't stay mad at my little brother even if you cause my suffering or maybe I should have just asked for help' says Vegeta as he passes out.

'Maybe your right brother' says Negi before also passing out.

Couple hours later.

Negi laid in a familiar bed but he was way too tired to even care but for no reason, he got up out the bed recently and fighting against his body's wishes, the cracking of sore joints and unstretched muscles eventually Negi was able to get ready for another day of body destroying training.

Negi grabbed his new gi and got ready, his outfit has a blue gi top, dark green pants, and a white gi belt while his stockings and armbands are yellow as well as a pair of black Kung fu shoes

Negi made his way outside and loosened up his stiff body, he didn't notice or a couple minutes but Videl, Kairi, Trunks, Goten and surprisingly Vegeta were waiting for him, Vegeta got bored of waiting and decided to get Negi's attention one way or another he fired an energy blast towards Negi, Negi deflected the energy blast with a smirk.

Vegeta wore his dark blue jumpsuit, white gloves and white boots.

'Alright I've decided that before training that as a warm-up you'll go looking for the seven dragon balls' says Negi throwing his sister's dragon radar towards Videl.

'Wait, are you serious? But I want to do some actual training and not errands' complains Videl with a disappointed look.

'I would send Trunks and Goten alone but they are themselves and they need adult supervision' says Negi with a smile that he hopes would make Videl relax.

'Come on, we're losing daylight' says Vegeta dragging Negi by the collar.

'Don't let them make a wish. If you need anything you'll know where to find me' shouts Negi as Vegeta drags him through the air.

Vegeta and Negi found themselves on the south pole, Negi's takes deep breaths of the sharp cold air.

'Why are we in a fudge of death?' says Negi trying to warm up it any way possible.

'Training of course' says Vegeta taking a position

'But it's cold' says the striving Negi.

Vegeta without warning goes Super Saiyan 2 and slams his fist into Negi's face.

'Training starts now' says Vegeta smirking.

'Fine, that's what you want and it's what you're going get' says Negi powering too Super Saiyan 2.

They begin their groundbreaking, shock wave in dosing, earth-shattering fight, where each punch hammers the other's body, where each kick slams into the other's body.

Meanwhile

Videl finds a bulky man floating above the crater.

He is shirtless while wearing white pants with a red sash draped around his waist and secured by a yellow belt with a blue gem-centre. He also wears similar yellow boots with a blue gem at the top the front.

'You don't seem that tough' says Videl getting ready to fight the mysterious man.

Broly recognises that this is an invitation to a fight and while an earning scream he blasts of towards Vidal slamming his fist onto her head which sent her crashing into the rocks below.

'Videl!' shouts Trunks worried for his sisters well being.

Goten and Trunks spot Broly changing up an energy attack to finish Videl off.

'Over here you dumb lug' shouts Trunks and Goten.

They get Broly's attention for better or for worse, Broly notices Goten and will the trauma of Goku he believes that Goten is Goku and he begins to attack the young Saiyan.

Trunks and Goten are beaten senseless by the rampaging Broly who lets all his energy out in a massive burning explosion.

'What was that?!' shouts Negi feeling the familiar energy of rage but also feeling Videl's, Goten's and Trunks energy fading.

'We need to go now' says Vegeta taking flight with blinding speed.

While flying at MK 1 Negi spots Gohan, Kairi and Lazuli all flying towards the same destination. The raging energy.

Negi spots him over the horizon. No, it can't be.

He's dead.

He's dead without a doubt but then how is he there? How is he alive? thinks Negi as his brain melts in confusion.

Kairi saw Goten in Broly's oversized hand and his other hand above his head changing a green energy blast that will kill him.

Kairi charged a powerful energy blast of her own and fired it directly at Broly's head which gains his attention.

Broly powers up to the Legendary Super Saiyan form and tackles Kairi into a nearby mountain letting rocks fall on top of them.

'Kairi!' screams Negi transforming into Super Saiyan 3.

He changes into Broly knocking him away from Kairi, Negi begins to slam his fists into Broly's body at rapid speed sending mini painful shockwaves rattling through Broly's body, Broly spits out a glob of blood.

'How does that feel you overgrown brainless ape' shouts Negi gritting his teeth.

'Kakarot!' shouts Broly as he tries to crush Negi.

Broly's poor attempt at an attack gave Negi the perfect opportunity to break Broly's hand, with a loud snap Broly's hand had one of its bone snapped in half with one end tearing through his skin so it's visible.

'Negi finish him off!' shouts Lazuli logically, however.

'It's alright I like I'll play with the dumb animal for a little while' says Negi as his Saiyan ignorance and pride kicks in.

Negi proceeds to easily break Broly, Negi seemed to enjoy the torture that he was putting on to Broly, but sadly Negi ran his energy out and reverted back to base form leaving Broly bloodied and broke which obviously was so much pain that Broly wished he died.

Negi began to faint from over exaggeration and fall to the floor ever so freely.

Lazuli acted quickly and caught Negi while falling to the rocky ground below.

Negi rotated his head just get enough to see Broly's body smashing into the ground, he smirks and went back into relaxed position.

'It's seems that Super Saiyan 3 has its drawbacks' says Negi in a worried tone.

'Huh?' says Lazuli confuses since the form is so powerful compared to anything else.

'The power is amazing but it completely wrecks my body there's also the fact it changes my personality, its a double-edged sword' sighs Negi before closing his eyes.

Lazuli smiled at the cute scene playing out in her arms. But suddenly a massive roar echoed through everyone's body which was followed by a booming heated explosion sending the shaken fights flying back, Kairi found herself uncontrollable flying towards a sharp-edged rock, then Goten like Superman came out of nowhere saving her from the painful death awaiting her arrival.

'What the hell!' shouts Negi floating in eye with his body tattered, battered and bruised.

Then with extraordinary speed Broly slammed his gaintic first into Negi's stomach sending a mixture of blood and saliva out of his mouth. Painful jolts zapped through his organs.

Broly with a speedy kick smashes his leg against Negi's skull which sends him flying into a nearby mountain.

However, Broly doesn't continue his deadly rush of attacks and Negi doesn't emerge from the mountain, which sparks a rising terror in everyones body.

Nothing happened.

No further attacks.

No Negi.

Nothing.

'Hahaha! He was the strongest? He was your best fighter? He was nothing. He was nothing compared to me, the Legendary Super Saiyan 3!' shouts Broly hysterically laughing his head off.

Everyone looks to the floor as a mixture of feeling are felt by the whole group: fear, sadness and confusion mostly.

'Dad. No daddy he can't be. He can't be dead' says Kairi breaking down into tears as Lazuli tries to comfort her while failing to hold back her own tears.

Gohan, Trunks and Goten stare at the ground in disbelief.

Vegeta fights the tears forming in his eyes, his fists tighten in rage, his eyes filled with anger. He falls to his knees and lets out angry and sad scream which echoes throughout the mountain range.

Videl joins Lazuli's and Kairi's side as they cried over Negi's sudden unexpected death.

'I was wondering which would break first. Your bodies or your spirits?' laughs Broly.

Vegeta bursts into Super Saiyan 2 as well as Gohan. Trunks and Goten swiftly take their Super Saiyan form.

The four enraged fighters fly towards Broly in a rush of angry which only Broly could smirk at, Broly smashed the two kids into the ground piled on top of each other.

Vegeta and Gohan fired energy blast after energy blast but nothing landed, Broly returned a massive green blast which harmed their bodies into a cliff face unable to move.

Broly floated over to the three girls with a wide, pleased sadistic grin and one hand held out towards them.

A green ball grows to life in his hand, the power leaks from it but the despair of them losing Negi overrides their instincts and they stay there. Crying.

Broly begins to laugh one more time until…

The apperistion of Goku slams his first into Broly's gut and then sends a mighty kick smashing into his face.

'KAKAROT! Even in death you still haunt me!' screams Broly.

Negi's POV

Darkness.

Cold, heavy darkness.

Negi finds himself in a dark void unable to see what's around him.

'Where am I?' he questions 'and what was I doing? Wait who am I?'.

'Your a hero, a father, a husband, a boyfriend, a brother, a son and a friend' says a voice in the void 'Your my son'.

'Huh, m-mum?' says Negi confused.

'Yeah Negi it's me' says Negi's mum still without a source of her voice.

'Where am I mother?' asks Negi looking around.

'Your in limbo, a place between life and death, between heaven, hell and earth' says Negi's mother.

'Why am I here?' asks Negi as a million and one questions run through his mind.

'You don't remember? I never thought it would be this bad' she say mumbling a little.

'Mother?' asks Negi still confused and no questions answered.

'Sorry but times short. You have to choose' says his mother sounding as if someone is rushing her.

'Choose what?' asks Negi as his brain tries to figure anything out.

'Life or death. Being with your friends and your new family or be with me' she says ever so lightly.

'But how am I meant to choose I don't remember anything, how am I meant to choose between a group of people I don't know or my mother' shouts Negi confused as tears run down his cheeks.

'I don't know. But whatever you choose will affect the outcome of your friend's and family's lives' says Negi's mum adding blocks and blocks of pressure to her confused son.

'But how?!' shouts Negi wanting an answer.

'That's not for me to tell you. You have to tell yourself that. Live your life how you want it' says his mother which doesn't help.

'But I don't know what's right or wrong' says Negi breaking down under the high pressure.

'listen honey. If you died now are you able to feel like you did all you could and your happy if it ended' asks his mother.

'No' simple answers Negi 'I have something to do. No I have someone to kill. I have someone to saved'

Negi feels something but isn't able to describe it.

'Well then what's your choice? Life or death?' aska his mother.

Negi regains his composition and answer with a confident; 'life. I choose life' says Negi with a smile.

'So be it. We'll meet again. One day honey' says his mother.

A soft warm light fills the void as Negi feels himself being pulled to his body; 'mother, I don't have a new family. because we were always together'.

Negi's statement warms his mother's heart which underlines one thing. She might of raised him but he has raised her.

Reality

Negi wakes in a cry of pain, his brain hurts but why?

Suddenly, he can remember everything which brings a smile to his face.

He stumbles out of his almost pernamet grave, he also feel his mother pushing him out almost helping him back to reality.

Negi spots Broly scream, he also spots Goten and Trunks in a whole knocked out, Gohan and Vegeta knocked out in a crater. And Videl, Lazuli and Kairi in tears.

'BROLY!' shouts Negi shaking the mountain side and grabbing everyone's attention.

Everyone stares in disbelief as Negi walks towards Broly who stares in complete angry and terror.

'What Broly! You mad bro!' shouts Negi setting Broly off.

'Screw you!' Broly shouts firing a powerful energy blast.

The blast flies towards the unflinching Negi at extreme speeds until…

Negi knocks it out his way with little to no effort.

Negi pulls his right hand to side charging up a bright blue ball.

'KAMEHAMEHA!' screams Negi firing his one handed Kamehameha at Broly who fires a green beam to fight against Negi's.

Negi is the pushed back by the power as the green beam edges towards him.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks all begin to add their remaining power as they come from behind Negi, joining his side.

Vegeta reluctantly joins in, the blue beam slowly edges towards Broly but is pushed back.

Videl, Lazuli and Kairi adds their power, Kairi manages to get next to her father which them both exchange smiles.

And now for the cherry on tip Goku's spirit joins in.

'Broly you might be strong but your nothing compared to the power of _**family.**_ It's over!' shouts Negi giving the power attack one more push.

The beam suddenly engulfs Broly absolutely destroying every single cell in his body unti all that remains is his scream.

Everyone huffs and puffs for a second making sure Broly's died until collapsing onto the ground.

Gohan and Goten look up to the sky remembering their father as Trunks and Vegeta share a father and son moment.

Videl and Lazuli hug Negi's side as Kairi lays on top of him hugging him.

'Don't you ever die. Never' asks Kairi knowing its impossible but needs to asks.

'I promise you I will not die until you grow up and surpass me' says Negi confusing Kairi thinking her daddy's the strongest. How can she be better? 'It's your destiny' says Negi falling a sleep in his heavenly state.

End of Chapter Eight

Author's note:

Sorry for the long wait just a whole bunch of things all happening at once.

But don't fear because me (Sparkey) and my great friend Setsuna have a Christmas gift your you.

If you love the Wandering Saiyan, I you'll love this.

But until then, see ya later.

Signed

Sparkey and Setsuna


	9. Chapter 9

The Following is a fan-based Fanfiction.

DragonBall, Dragon Ball Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super, are all owned by

Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy.

The Wandering Saiyan

Chapter Nine: Enter the world martial arts tournament

"What!" yells Negi as his eyes widen with shock.

"Honestly, I don't know how you don't know about it" simply says Gohan walking by Negi's side.

"Well, I have been fighting a literary giant and raising a child so sorry for not studying culture" shoots back Negi glaring at Gohan.

"Hey, hey, they don't try to kill me for simply mentioning it," says Gohan with a smile.

"You and I both know, I wouldn't kill you. Just very easily beat you to a pulp," says Negi with an uncontrollable smirk.

"You focus too much on fighting, you will eventually turn out like my father" states Gohan walking a bit ahead.

"W-wait! What you mean?! Goku was a great fighter so why you trying to use it as an insult," glares Negi confused.

All Gohan could do was snicker to himself as he walks further ahead, leaving Negi to grow slightly anger; "Anyway explain that World Martial Arts Tournament thingy."

"It simple, you enter the tournament with a name of your choosing, you have to fight a preliminary round before going through to the actual tournament where you fight in front of a crowd until one of you are knocked out the ring or unconscious" explains away Gohan.

Negi slowly gets more and more frustrated before exploding out with a question "Will there be any strong opponents?"

"Well Yeah but strong by normal standards, not ours" explains Gohan leaving Negi to slump in despair.

Then, as Gohan turned a loud and joyful shout came from the bright blue sky; "Bro!"

The two notice Goten with Trunks and Kairi following close behind, the three landed and ran towards the two Saiyan with glee painted across their faces; "Dad! Dad! Goku h-he's gonna be at the," huffs and puffs Kairi.

"Dad is gonna be at the tournament!" shouts out Goten with a mile-wide smile.

Gohan gasps in confusion but Negi seems unfazed as he remains slumped over sparking Gohan to act; "Hey are you alrig-"

Negi explodes into a jump reach far into the sky yelling in glee "Hell Yeah!"

Gohan smiled at Negi's interest until reality hits like a trunk; "Negi. we about to be late!"

Suddenly, Negi smack onto the floor and lept into action sprinted towards their school with supersonic speed, Gohan followed suit and sprint alongside the other Saiyan as they speed through the streets kicking up a wave of dust, the wind is pushed to the sides of them as they slice through the city until they see the goal. School.

However, the two tried to stop but their speed was ruthless and unwavering, the two try to force their weight into the floor but their momentum continued until eventually they fell to the floor but they didn't even slow down as the speed demon pushes them forward as they continue to move, as their speed slowed down to a dead stop only to Negi and Gohan tangled up.

"Everything. Hurts," says Negi as he crawls up to his feet.

"You can say that again," says Gohan rubbing his head.

They slowly walk to class trying to ignore the burning pain, when they enter the classroom all eyes were trained on them as they inspect their tattered clothes.

The teacher glanced at the two with concern; "It looks like you two have been in a car crash. Wait, have you two actually been in a car crash?"

Gohan and Negi turned their head towards each before turning back to the teacher and speaking in perfect sync with each other "We fell over."

The room burst out into laughter as the two make their way towards their seats, for Negi school couldn't end any fast as time slowly crawls by, as Negi slowly drifts his pen across the paper scribbling all the painfully long notes.

As the clock slowly ticks away, Gohan notices Negi is becoming more and more frustrated and restless as the ticking of the clock is the only thing that echos through the silent room.

Suddenly, the bell rings and Negi practically soars through the door and out into freedom before anyone else has time to react leaving Gohan, Videl, and Erasa stunned.

"What's his problem?" asks Videl looking towards Gohan.

Gohan before answering quickly notices that Negi left his class book behind; "I don't know but one thing is for sure. His handwriting is crap," says Gohan showing off the notebook.

While Negi was enjoying the brief period of freedom provided by the school he is quick to notice the School's martial club is practising outside, Negi slowly makes his way over as the club seems to be practising sparring each other which begins to skyrocket Negi's Saiyan instinct.

Before Negi could make contact with a person hopefully the club leader, Videl of all people stops him; "Your an idiot if you think that they'd be a challenge to you."

"Come on ever since Broly I haven't had a proper fight and I really need to fight, like an itch that you can't get rid of," states Negi spotting the martial art club moving their training.

Videl glared at Negi instantly killing every cell of hope Negi had for a fight, the bell went and the two walk over to class, Videl looks at Negi with a concerned gaze; "Are you sure our okay? It seems with every day passing you've grown a bigger thirst for fighting."

Negi glanced back confused; "Haha, come on. It's not that bad I just want to stretch out a bit."

Videl gave him a protesting look; "You say that but it's hard to believe after seeing you trying to pick a fight."

Negi quickly tired to retaliate but nothing comes to mind; "You might be right, but still it can't be that big of a deal."

Meanwhile, Goten and Kairi watch random, mindless cartoons when…

Kairi slowly looks towards Goten with a slight blush; "G-Goten, do you know what a kiss is?"

Goten snaps to look at Kairi, with a sparkle in his eye and wonder plastered over his face; "No, what is it?"

Kairi blushed slightly move; "I-its when y-you put your lips together with s-someone you l-like.", Kairi blushed heavily while putting her two index fingers together.

Goten thought about it before jumping to his feet; "Thanks Kairi!" Goten runs off and shouts "Trunks! Where are you?"

Kairi was left in a blushing mess and slowly slapped herself, facepalming at Goten's reaction.

The final bell of school rings releasing those trapped in, Negi walks with Videl while talking about their lesson.

"I don't get it!" complains Videl looking over the sheet.

"Come on, we studied this the other day," states Negi glancing at Videl.

Videl glares at the paper; "Wait! I forgot to put the cosine in brackets."

Nagi smiles; "There you go, but took you long enough."

"Quiet. It's not my fault you live in a house of geniuses," snaps back Videl.

"Vegeta is not smart," states Negi shooting down Videl's complaint.

"Tck, you win that one. What are you going to do now?" asks Videl.

Negi smirks; "Oh, I am going to train and show Goku who's the strongest Saiyan."

Videl is unimpressed by Negi's remark; "Is that all you think about!"

Negi thinks about her statement before leaning towards Videl giving her a kiss of the cheek; "No not all I think about."

Videl blushes while walking along Negi.

They ended up at Capsule Corp with Kairi and Vegeta waiting.

"You're late! We have limited time to train and we're going to use until it runs out!" yells Vegeta grabbing Negi and pulling him towards the gravity chamber.

"Vegeta! You better not be forcing Negi to train without his permission!" shouts Bulma from down the hallway.

Videl shrugs and follows where Vegeta went, Kairi huffs and follows Videl, however, Vegeta stops Videl from entering but yanks Kairi into the gravity chamber; "Saiyans only!"

Kairi and Negi only glanced at each other confused, while Vegeta warmed up.

"You two better warm-up. I'm going to turn up the gravity," states Vegeta.

Negi slowly realised what will happen and he was quick to protest; "Vegeta, Kairi never experienced gravity change. Don't ya think it's too much?"

Vegeta thinks for a second both pressing a few buttons; "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

A red light falls upon the room, Negi and Vegeta stand unshaken meanwhile, Kairi is struggling to stay on her feet.

"Help me, daddy!" yells out Kairi forced to the ground.

Negi twist to Vegeta; "Vegeta! Turn down the gravity now!"

Vegeta smirks; "The kid has to learn. She can't stay sheltered all her life"

Negi grits his teeth; "Don't make me hurt you old man."

"HA, you have no chance against me, young fool," says Vegeta "I'll turn it down if you beat me, if not I'll turn it up."

"Fine, I'll fight you," states Negi staring Vegeta down.

"However, it's sudden death. If you or I hit the other once, I'll either turn it up or turn it down," explains Vegeta readying himself.

Negi nods and powers up with a blue aura surrounding him.

Suddenly, the two leapt towards each other exchanging a flurry of violent blows all of which cancel the others out.

Sharply, Vegeta lands a sudden spin-kick slashing across Negi's face slamming him into the ground.

"Damn it," hisses Negi.

Vegeta taunts the boy before pressing the button, Kairi responds with a painful scream and a jolt that runs through her body.

Negi lifts himself up and breaks into his Super Saiyan form, his hair spikes up, a golden aura rises like fire and his hair becomes a light golden yellow.

"I see your drift," says Vegeta powering up to Super Saiyan.

The two clash once more, they seemed to be easily matched while Kairi cheered Negi on; "You got this Daddy! He's got nothing on you!"

Suddenly, Negi is smashed in the face by a stream of energy blasts sending him against the wall.

"You lose," smirks Vegeta pressing another button.

Kairi is forced to the ground as her limbs are fully spread out, she screams louder this time, Negi lunges to his feet and powers up once more to Super Saiyan Two, his hair spiker than Super Saiyan and electricity snapping into existence around him.

"Let's finish this then, boy," says Vegeta powering up too Super Saiyan Two.

Suddenly, Vegeta lunges towards Negi with his fist held high.

However, it doesn't connect and without a second thought, he twists to find Negi with his palm open; "Big bang attack!"

Instantly, Negi fires a giant ball of blue energy smashing into Vegeta and then crashes through the wall turning off the gravity's effect.

Negi huffs while Kairi just rests on the floor trying to relax; "Next time, don't follow Vegeta."

Kairi lifted herself up and happily hip-hopped to her father and wraps her arms around him; "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell your mother. She'll kill me and Vegeta but more importantly me," states Negi with a smile.

"Oookay~," says Kairi with a joyful smile "but you must promise to train me every day for the rest of your life."

"Fine, I promise to train you," says Negi who place the young girl onto his shoulder.

Negi and Kairi went in the living room finding Lazuli waiting for them with a glare of anger in her eyes; "Where the hell you been?"

"Ya know just walking around having fun," responds Negi nervously.

"Is that soo… Kairi how was your walk?" asks Lazuli.

"It was fun!" says Kairi joyfully "Daddy promised me that he'd train me every day."

Lazuli loses her suspicion attitude faster than a rock could fall; "Isn't that great, my little girl will become the strongest fighter that ever existed."

Negi wipes the build-up of sweat off his forehead and a sigh escapes his mouth.

Bulma enters the room with a smile; "Hey Bro, I got a little surprise for you."

"What you got?" asks Negi curiously.

Bulma smiles before throwing a metal suitcase at the Negi letting him instinctively catch it; "I got you some training gear for the tournament, with each article of clothing being around five-hundred pounds and expertly made for all types of exercises, by yours truly."

Negi's face light up, he quickly grabbed the case and made a run for the nearest empty room and rips his old clothes off and quickly replaces them with the new ones.

Which is soon be revealed to be a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands.

Negi leaves the room with a wide grin and a sparkle in his eyes; "I like this. I like this a lot."

"Aw, thank you. By the way, I got a special one for the tournament so you can mess this one up as much as you want. Kairi I got one for you too," says Bulma engage to dress the little girl up.

Bulma picks up Kairi and rushes to the room which Negi only just used, in a mad rush of clothes flying around the around with piles reaching never before known heights until eventually…

Bulma explodes out from the room in a cloud of clothes as if it were dust, Bulma excitedly announces; "I present to you, my female version of the perfect exercise outfit, made by me and worn by the cute Kairi!"

Kairi presents the outfit, it was a blue mid-drift suit, a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, a yellow belt with a pair of earrings, white boots and black shorts.

To Kairi's embarrassment, everyone quickly agreed it was great and perfect on Kairi.

Negi seeing no one is gonna break the silence that suddenly fell upon the room; "Well, I guess the tournament won't train for itself. Kairi let's head out back."

Kairi nods and hip-hops while following Negi outside, the two began their training they went round in cycles working on absolutely every muscle they can, Negi teaches the young girl most of his techniques.

The months leading up to the tournament was filled with training with anyone possible, Negi trained in the tough gravity chamber with Vegeta and his brutal workout, he taught Videl a vast set of skills which will be useful during the tournament, He trained with Lazuli and her infinite amount of energy and finally he trained the young Kairi making her as deadly as possible.

However, Gohan and Negi stayed away from each other, making sure not to cross paths until the tournament to find out which one is the strongest settling their debate from the days of Cell.

Negi remained focused, unflinching and willing throughout the venture pushing his body to rip and tear muscles that he never even know exist, sweat poured off his body while bruises and scratches painted his body.

However, throughout the rough and impossible training, he took his time to mentally picture each and every fight he has ever had watching himself fight getting beaten giving out the beatings.

Until finally, the day came, all his technique training, physical training and mental training boiled down to this singular day, where everything he has learnt and trained will be tested to the max. It'll be an all-out war.

Much like Bulma had promised the young Saiyan he got the chance to wear the specially made uniform, he wore a black non-sleeved Wushu uniform with buttons going diagonal down his chest his right side was golden on the left a golden dragon climbed up his body which went pass it his waist, he had a black obi tired around him with golden trimmings and a golden wave pattern through it, he had gi trousers which were pitch black with golden waves up and down the leg and his wristbands have the same colour scheme and black Kung fu shoes.

Kairi wore a female duplicate however, every instants of black was replaced with white.

Negi walked while Kairi sat on his shoulders enjoying, Lazuli held Negi's hand on the way there, Bulma and Trunks followed behind with Vegeta crossed armed followed their tracks.

Soon enough they met up with the other, Gohan quickly found his friend; "Hey Negi, it looks like somebody beefed up a bit."

Negi smiled at the remark and quickly attack back; "Gohan, I can't believe you actually since you can barely power up to Super Saiyan Two."

Gohan smirk; "Oh yeah, It's better than having no eyebrows or hair to my knees."

Negi returns the insult; "I think you're too scared to go up against a real Saiyan since you haven't trained properly."

Bulma jumps in between the two annoyed at their childish behaviour; "Save it for the ring, But more importantly why is no one talking about my skills which created their outfits"

Instantly, Trunks, Goten and Kairi started to mess around while Negi talks with everyone else until the crowd grows silent and each pair of eyes slowly snapped to a figure in the distant which just so happened to be Goku, the crowd explode everyone asking him about what's it like and talking about the past couple of years.

The excited crowd made their way to the first part of the tournament the child league, Goten and Trunks messed around while Kairi waits patiently for the matchups.

Negi notices Kairi staring off in the distance and his dad senses kick; "Don't worry, you see all these people."

Kairi looks around the room finding that the room is full of boys which smirk and giggled at her being there; "Y-yeah.."

"They think you're weak, that you're nothing just a little girl with no power, no technique and no chance..." states Negi while he examines the kids surrounding them.

Kairi nervously gags leading Negi to finish; "But you are not weak, you have technique with some finesse and most of all you have a chance. This once in a lifetime opportunity now do your best, destroy their expectations and have no regrets."

Kairi's nervousness vanished like a puff of smoke and now replaced with an iron will and confidence to walk through hell and back.

Negi leaves Kairi to warm up while he gets a nod of approval form Lazuli and Bulma, Negi waits for their tournament to start before Goku pops up next to him; "So is Kairi your kid?"

"Well obviously, who else's kid can look so cute!" responds Negi.

"So it must have been between you and eighteen, wait sorry I meant Lazuli," states Goku smiling weirdly "But how is she able to, she's an android after all."

Negi's jaw suddenly drops as soon as that question was asked; "W-well, y-you see she's a cyborg. A mixture of h-human and robot. Meaning that 'important' organs were left in."

"Oh I see but why'd the doctor leave something like that in since he wanted artificial fighters and nothing more?" asks Goku forcing a blush on Negi.

"How the hell would I know?" asks Negi with surprise.

Thankfully, the tournament started cutting the two from their conversation with the announcer yelling out in excitement; "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournaments and for our opening to such a fantastic day of fighting, we have the Junior division! Let's give a warm welcome to our participates!"

The group of children walked out from the main hall in two lines upon the tournament's ring, before breaking off and wandering around the hard cold stone floor many of who go towards families or friends.

However, Kairi stayed focused on herself making sure each limb and muscle is stretched, warm and ready for action.

Staff members quickly hurry out a whiteboard ready with the tournament's outline drawn out and a box with letters of tournaments slots available to be picked out, once more the announcer yells out; "Now each participates will pick out a letter which determines their placement in this tournament! Line up and get ready for a fight!"

Trunks being himself ran up before anyone else and grab a letter instantly without a second thought, meanwhile, Goten stood in line peeking around people trying to see how lengthy the line is, finding himself trying to entertain himself before being able to pick out his letter placing him on the opposite side to Trunks.

Finally, Kairi got her turn putting her only two brackets away from Goten meaning they will meet eventually, but her opponent now is a slim built fighter wearing the standard outfit for such an event.

Goten's fight was up first but like Goten, he unknowingly used his full power and knocks the poor boy out the of the ring with a single blow to the face, leaving the crowd surprised with such ability.

Kairi's time came and she was matched with muscular built compared to the others, he could only smirk at the thought of Kairi trying to fight him.

"Alright for the third match we have Kairi verses Korguu! Get ready for a battle!" he shouts getting the crowd to shout and yell in excitement "And begin!"

"So ya think ya can compete with the big boys girly?" asks Korguu with a wide grin.

Kairi didn't respond but only waited for the boy to make the first move, Korguu irritated that she never answered; "Come on, girly. Sacred stiff?"

Kairi huffs still waiting for the boy to attack, Korguu sighs and walks towards her; "you asked for it."

Suddenly, Korguu fires a quick jab landing next to Kairi's face, once more Korguu fired a combo of fast attacks all unable to land a hit on the girl.

"Come on, Korguu. She's only a girl!" shouts the boy's mother.

Korguu backs up with a little dribble of sweat; "Yeah ma!"

However, Kairi took the chance and lunged forth slamming a heavy punch to his stomach slamming him into the wall against the wall.

"What a stunning victory!" starts the Announcer "Kairi wins and produces to the next round!"

Kairi bows before leaving the ring and waits for her next fight, the crowd stares stunned at what seems like the impossible.

"That's my girl!" yells Negi proud as can be.

"She was always gonna win," says Lazuli with a smile.

The next fights round by leaving no one shock that the crowd favourites survived, Goten, Trunks and Kairi are all predicted for the finals but Goten and Kairi are due to meet in the semis to determine who goes onto to fight Trunks.

Goten smiled joyfully; "So how do you want to do this?"

Kairi smiled with a slight blush; "I guess we're just gonna have to go with the flow, but I'm not going easy on you."

"I'm not going easy on you either because you're a girl," shots back Goten.

Kairi not holding back powers up to Super Saiyan letting her hair spike and glow gold, her eyes narrow down as they blossom into a greenish colour.

Goten joined in and powered up powering up too Super Saiyan as well; "Let's do this. I want to find out who's the strongest."

"Agreed," replies Kairi.

Quickly, Goten plunges forward firing an uncountable number of attack, Kairi tries to block be still takes damage, the wind is cut with each attack letting Goten get the upper hand.

After another jolt of pain, Kairi lunges forward starting off her own combo quickly sending floods of pain through Goten; "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!"

"Come on Goten! Dodge!" shouts Chichi standing up in the crowd.

Goten reacts to his mother's voice only to receive a stream of blasts to the face.

Negi glances at Chichi finding her orders to be unhelpful for the young Saiyan; "Does Chichi know anything about fighting?"

"A little bit, hehe," replies Goku with a smile.

The two fighters huff and puff trying to regain oxygen, with there bodies, bruised and tired they stand ready for another round; "How about we turn it up?" asks Kairi powering up.

"Let's do it!" Goten joins in powering up.

Kairi's hair spikes up dramatically with sparks flying around her, Goten followed and turned up the power.

The two burst into Super Saiyan 2 and lung towards each creating a shockwave of power shaking everything around.

Kairi slams her leg into Goten stomach letting the air escape his lunges, the two begin a clashing combo smashing into each never letting one escape the bounders of the stream of brutal attacks.

Kairi falls towards the edge of the ring with Goten following close behind trying to beat her off the edge.

"Hehe, you're out Kairi!" yells out Goten preparing to finish her off.

Kairi smirked; "Not yet! Big bang attack!"

Suddenly, Kairi blasts Goten pushing him away, the two separated at the other end of the ring.

"Now, we'll finish it," Kairi smiles pulling her arms back to her hips.

"Agreed," smiles Goten.

The two create powerful orbs of sparkling blue energy letting the power build as they shout; "Kame! Hame! HA!"

Suddenly, the two fighters quickly fired off two powerful beams which collided with a thunderous burst of energy with some bizzare energy flying off in every distance.

The beames bounced back and forth between Kairi and Goten never being closer enough to cause any type of damage only allowing themselves to tire their bodies.

"It seems it will end in a draw," states Goku looking over the bright light.

Negi smirks; "That's what you think."

Kairi pours every last bit of her strength into the beam until…

Suddenly, Kairi disappears causing the beam to blast by and crash into the wall, Goten tries to find any trace of her, only to be met with nothing.

"Kairi! That's cheating you can't hide!" complains Goten.

Goten felt a tap on his shoulder, Goten spun around finding Kairi has already charged another Kamehameha; "Who said I was hiding?"

Instantly, Kairi let the blast go shooting Goten outside the ring with a dizzy head.

"And in bizarre fashion, Kairi wins the match!" shouts the Announcer.

Goten pouted at his defeat; "Can't believe I lost, I would of won in it was a second later."

Kairi jumps to his side with a smile; "You can't fool me Goten. Next time you'll just have to train even harder."

"But I did," complains Goten.

However, he quickly stops as soon as Kairi plants a soft kiss on his cheek and dashes off.

"What?" ask Goten confused with a slight blush.

"Would you look at that Kairi is a romantic type," smiles Chichi.

"Must have got it from her mother, I can't see Negi doing such a thing," laughs Bulma looking over the blushing kid.

Negi's eye twitches in frustration; "I'll remember that when she asks for something."

Goku laughs listening to everyone's reaction.

Vegeta appeared by Negi's side; "You better scold her!"

"What are you on about, old man?" asks Negi staring at Vegeta.

"You let your daughter's grace be defiled by the son of an idiot who is an idiot themselves," complains Vegeta.

Negi stares at Vegeta with a look which says 'You're an idiot'; "Vegeta, if I were you I'd shut your mouth before you're dead."

"What are you on about, boy?" asks Vegeta questionably.

Negi only pointed behind him, Vegeta slowly turned to find Lazuli filled with anger, Negi tried to slip away; "Sorry, Vegeta a mother's rage is one thing I can't fight."

"Don't leave me, boy!" shouts Vegeta.

"What did you say about my daughter, Prince?" says Lazuli cracking her knuckles.

End of Chapter Nine


End file.
